Enjoy the Silence
by MidoriPanda
Summary: After a year of dating Naruto, Hinata discovers she's not in love with him. Then she discovers she had fallen for somebody she had never expected. ShinoxHina and many others. COMPLETED, prequel to "Broken"
1. The New Beginning

_**A/N: **New story because I'm bored like hell. This is like... the part that comes before "Broken". Just after this one ends, "Broken" starts. I had finished this one in spanish but my computer went BOOM! And I lost it. Now, I have my time to correct it and make it better. There was actually another part before this one, but I'm lazy and I have the "George Lucas complex." Yeah...The first part of the story seems to be somehow Hinata's Point of View, but that one was actually a 'true life story'. Something pretty simmilar to this happened to me. So actually, the part that's on itallics is a fragent of my own thoughts, my Point of View and a fragment of one of my other-style of writting. I'm quite reflexive on this one, so enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plotline.**

_Inspiration: Enjoy the Silence by Lacuna Coil.

* * *

_

**.+Enjoy the Silence+.**

**

* * *

**By xox-Midori-Chan-xox**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

_The New beginning._

"_There are times when I come to think if this has been a mistake or if this is right. Maybe I had taken a bad decision on the past, maybe I did good. I don't really know, but the feelings I __have are not as strong as they were in the beginning. My point is… every time I think of him my heart does not longer skips in excitement, it feels like it's breaking… but when I think of you, I feel like I've never felt before… might it be I'm falling in love with you, my friend? However, even if I fall for you and you still belong to me, I don't want to break what we already have. From the moment we met, until now, I've always respected you. But now, I don't know my feelings towards you. Maybe I'm doing wrong and I'm risking too much, because I'd never forgive myself if I loose your friendship. If it's love what I'm feeling, please, don't look at me, I'm afraid I might crumble just by a single glance. If it's love what I feel, please, don't talk tome, because I might burst on tears by a single word. It if's love what I feel, please, get away from me, because I might not be able to get away from you ever again… "_

"Something's not right."

"I know…"

"I think it's not you, but me."

"So this is it?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of the 'it's not you, but me' part. It always comes…"

"You know even better than me this is no longer working."

"You still love her?"

"…" He sighed and nodded. "Like the first day. I'm sorry."

"Don't matter, I understand."

"But you're sad."

"Of course I am. Because I thought I loved you, but now… I don't know."

"Who do you think you love?"

"I don't know. Right now I'm very confused; it just hurts so much to think."

"I'm sorry." The blonde sighed. "It's my fault after all; I was not enough for you."

"You're good enough." The blue haired beauty shook her head grabbing his arm. "It's just you're not the one for me."

"Guess this is the end."

"No, Naruto-kun… it's a new beginning."

"Heh… I suppose you're right… thanks, Hinata… for everything."

She nodded and stood on her toes to kiss goodbye the blond Hokage softly. He didn't return the kiss, but surrounded her small body against his after letting her go.

She gave her back to him and started to jump away from the Hokage's office rooftop. Her eyes had started to water, but she was somehow relieved it was over. She was only breaking his heart slowly and painfully, and hurting herself forcing her heart to love Naruto.

She reached her house and skipped it; she didn't want to enter that place, at least not crying. At last her father had started to train her because he had acknowledged she was strong enough to be the future Hyuuga leader. If she entered the house, her father would see her as a weak, little crybaby again.

She didn't know where to go. Kurenai was out on a mission while her daughter was at the academy. She could not return to Naruto as she always did whenever she failed or felt sad. She could not go to Neji, since he was inside the compound. Sakura was probably attending an emergency at the hospital…

And she didn't want to see her teammates, not when things were so fragile between the three of them. Since she started to date Naruto, Kiba was a little angry at her, no reason apparently, maybe it just was he didn't approved Naruto as a candidate for her. Shino didn't seem to care, but somehow, Hinata knew he did, because he had accepted to enter the ANBU shortly after that, when he had refused completely after she started her relationship.

Actually they hadn't talked for quite a time, she didn't know if they were on the village or not.

If she went to them, and casually got to find them, it might be a little troublesome. Since she had broke up with Naruto and was a little depressed about it, it might be that both of them would try to chop Naruto's head off…

Hinata sighed… there was no freaking way she could go to them now.

"OIIII HINATA! LONG TIME NO SEE!!" She didn't even have time to react; she had already been tackled by Kiba and Akamaru onto the ground, the second one licking her face cheerfully.

"Hi, guys" She saluted patting Akamaru's enormous head.

"Heh, sorry." He helped her to pick herself from the floor pulling from her hand and hugging her. "How have you been, Hinata?! It's been almost a month since the last time we talked!"

"Fine, thanks… and you? how are you doing?"

"Well, not pretty well, I applied to be sensei of a genin group, but it seems I'm not capable of doing so, I've already been replaced by another jounin."

"Heh, why?"

"Because the idiot was almost killed among the three kids." Another voice responded, making Kiba to put a grimace look on his face.

"I thought you were on a mission, Shino."

"I had just returned." He removed the ANBU mask from his face and lowered the white scarf he was wearing instead of his high collar. "Hi, Hinata."

"Hi, Shino-kun." She waved a hand to the bug master and he gave a single nod.

"How was the mission, bug boy?" Kiba asked, hitting him with an elbow.

"Success, as always."

"Yeah, sure, don't' show off."

The both glared into each other, but Hinata giggled.

"And what about you, how is it going with Naruto?"

"Actually…"

"You've been crying?" Shino asked.

"Uhmm…"

"You smell like it…" Kiba sniffed her and Hinata sighed.

"We broke up."

"I told you!" Kiba grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "He was not good for you."

"Let her go." Shino grabbed his wrists and Kiba obeyed with a bad face. He hated to take orders, especially from Shino, but somehow, now he was a superior.

"In fact, I was the one who broke up with him."

Kiba jumped and screamed in delight, carrying Hinata around and spinning her on the air.

"I'm so proud of you!!"

"Kiba put her down."

"You're not my mom, Shino!"

"But she is sad about the fact she broke up with him, you should not be celebrating about it."

"It is something to celebrate, bug brain, finally we got over Naruto!" Kiba hugged her and let go. "So, who's the next victim, Hinata?! You need any help, like past time?"

"I don't know yet…"

"But you do love somebody!"

"I… I don't know yet…" She giggled and shook her head.

"You're feeling all right?"

"Of course she is, Shino!!"

"Shut up, Kiba."

"Yes, I am… thank you guys."

"Hey… wanna go to eat something? Like we did before you started to date Naruto, remember?"

"Sure… Heh, for a minute I thought you two were going to kill Naruto if I told you."

"I was intending to kick his ass later…" Kiba muttered and Hinata glared at him, but giggled. "I was intending to invite Shino to come; surely he'd love to accompany me."

"You wouldn't" Hinata turned to Shino who chuckled.

"I prefer not to respond."

Kiba laughed and grabbed both of them by the shoulders.

"Y'know what, guys? I've missed you lots!"

"Heh, me too" Hinata told him passing an arm around his waist.

"What about you, bug brain?"

"I didn't miss you a lot, Kiba."

"You've just hurt my feelings deeply, Aburame!" Kiba faked indignation raising his nose towards the sky. Hinata giggled and Shino rolled his eyes besides the dark shades.

Hinata smiled… it was juts like it used to be… but she wondered if it was alright like that. But she was really confused to even think, she'd leave all of that for later. For that moment she was really happy to have those two by her side, like they'd always been… why did she even doubt of them?


	2. Family Portrait

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plotline.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Family Portrait

* * *

  
**

"_When I was completely lost, you came down from heaven to help me. You saved me from the darkness; you saved me from this nightmare. You lent me your wings and you taught me how to fly across the blue, blue sky… but now I realize you're not an angel, but my little Butterfly."_

He entered his house trying not to awake his father. Shibi had always been kind of "special" when it came to mock his son to break his stoic façade.

"Where have you been, brat?" Shit. Caught up.

"Having dinner."

"You only did that because you knew I was cooking."

"Well, yes, and because I found Hinata and Kiba, so we went to eat."

"You finally talk to them again?"

"Yes."

"So… did you told her?"

"About?"

"About how babies are made, Shino."

Shino spitted off the tea he had just poured on his cup.

"What?!"

His father laughed out loud.

"Joking, joking… about your feelings."

"No."

"Why not?"

"She already knows."

"You've told her past year, it's time you remind her."

"I did that so I'd help her with Naruto, I have no other reason to tell her now."

"But she broke up with him, didn't she?"

"How do you know?"

"Come on, brat, he's the Hokage, the Hyperactive Knucklehead Uzumaki Naruto Rokudaime Hokage, it's not rare for the whole Konoha to know about his life."

"That's why I'm thankful I'm not skilled, nor willed enough to take a place like that."

"Heh, you say that because everybody in the village would know you lust your Hyuuga friend, or what?"

"Shut up. I do not lust her."

"Yeeeeees, yes you do!"

"I hate you."

"Whatever… you should tell her before somebody else does."

"She'd never be happy with me, Oji."

"She_ is_ happy when you're with her. I've noticed."

"It's not the same. I meant as in a romantic relationship. I'm not what she desires."

"How do you know? Heh, it's even more possible of her to pick you over Kiba, idiot."

"That's not true. She prefers Kiba."

"You say that because they always left you behind when you were still a team, right… just like mine did."

"Your team always left you behind because you're annoying."

"You're annoying too! You're way so stoic and cold, girls don't like that!"

"And you're a pervert. Women hate that."

"What do you know about women, boy?"

"More than you think."

"So who's the pervert, Shino?"

"I don't spy on them and I do not pervert them with words every time we cross paths."

"…"

"Don't worry, I'm not telling Okasa."

"Heh, you're a great brat after all, baka."

"I might change my mind."

"I'll kick your butt if you do."

Shino sighed shaking his head and grabbed a book from the shelves.

"I'll be on my room, if you need me."

"Sure… oh, Dammit, I forgot!"

"What?"

"A chuunin came when you were out; he said Tsunade wants to see you on the Hokage office tomorrow at 7:00 am."

"Fine… just when I had returned from a three weeks long mission she wants another one."

"Don't worry, it's not as ANBU captain, idiot. She's sending you on a lower rank mission."

"Don't tell me she's sending me to take care of Kiba's genin team or I'll shoot myself."

"Nah, but shooting yourself would be funny to see, tell me if you need any help."

"How could it be you could become a father!?"

"Well, anyway, he said they were sending you and other three on a mission, but I don't know who the others are. Pray it is your little butterfly and not other woman… and remember, Shino, having sex in the middle of a mission is dangerous, you'll smell and the enemy will track you, so take care and use protection!"

"DAD!"

"What?! I'm a responsible dad who worries about his idiotic 21 years old brat, what's the matter?!"

"…" Shino glared at him, so Shibi smiled wildly, making the boy to shake his head again.

"I'll be at my room. Don't bother."

"Yeah, I'll tell your mother not to scold you when she's back."

"I was talking about… forget it, you're impossible."

Shino closed his door with a slam and left the book on his desk. He removed the white scarf and the ANBU vest he was wearing, leaving them on the desk's chair.

He ruffled his hair and dropped the mask on the bed, walking onto the drawer. He took out a pair of pants and a black T-shirt; he was tired and needed lots of sleep. Surely the book could wait especially if Tsunade wanted him to go on a mission again. He changed his clothes and threw himself to the bed. He grabbed the ANBU mask from beneath his back and inspected it closely. It had the praying mantis design he wanted, and the design he made, the green swirls beneath the eyes carved on the wood, the metal layer to protect his forehead with a Konoha symbol inside… well, becoming and ANBU after all hadn't been that bad as he thought it'd be.

After all, he had made it for her. To be away from her, so her feelings would never develop. If that was so, she'd be happy with Naruto.

He sighed. Now that it was over with the blond airhead… what would he do? He couldn't go back to her. Not in the state she was… but he didn't want to let her go. He placed the mask over his face after removing his sunglasses and placing them on the night table he had besides.

Shino didn't even realize when he had fallen asleep, but he was suddenly awakened by his mother's screams.

"SHINO! YOU LAZY IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! AND YOU STINK FROM YOUR LAST MISSION, TAKE A BATH BEFORE YOU GO!"

Fuck… what a lovely family he had. What the hell, he was already an adult, why the hell he still took orders?! Even if Shibi was a pain in the ass… if his mother was in a bad mood, it was better to obey her in all she said. As Shikamaru would say, women are… troublesome.

Removing the mask that was still on his face, he took his sunglasses and grunted, rolling down to the floor, falling on his toes.

"SHINO! MOVE YOUR ASS!"

He sighed… what a lovely family… but anyway, for the past years it had always been like that in the Aburame main house, the perverted dad, the neurotic mom and the stoic son… what a perfect and lovely family portrait they produced to others…

* * *

**_A/N: I love Aburame clan, seriously, they are so easy to make fun, because we all know Shibi's a pervert, if his mom is not death she's sure neurotic and... well, Shino is Shino. Again, the first part has not much to do with the fanfic, it's just some of my own thought or quotes, I especially like that one and I think it fits :D I don't want to make this one a huge fanfic but I might ._. who knows!_**

_Seriously, I need to write Bleach Fanfics now! I've got an idea, but it's yaoishish... hahaha I might post it later, but... it'd be a songfic, D: because "What Hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts is one of the best songs EVER! And I'm quite depressed, it even rained a little o.o it only rains when I'm in a bad mood XD.  
Ah, inspiration for this one? Maybe Butterfly by Ayumi Hamasaki, Angel of Mine by who I think it's evanescence but I'm not sure, and others xD_


	3. New Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 1° phrase of the fic and the plotline. But if Kishi kills Shino on the manga I'll buy the copyright and make this one canon, so It'd no longer be fanficiton xD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New Mission

* * *

**

"_No matter how hard I try to ignore it, this silence__ is too thick to break it. When did I lost my voice to scream, when did I lost my will to fight? Maybe it was the day I noticed you were not mine."

* * *

_

Kiba sighed. It was awkward, but he was the first one on the Hokage office that morning.

"Hi, Kiba!" Shizune greeted, making both the nin dog and his owner jump.

"IT WAS YOU! You fooled me so I'll wake up at 5:00 am to get here!" He pointed at her with one daring finger, which she grabbed and cracked.

"Listen, Inuzuka, I'm already old enough to play pranks on anyway, get it?!"

"Did you have to twist my finger just because of that?!" Kiba said shaking his hand, licking his finger like a wounded dog would do. "You're just grumpy and moody because you're realizing you might not get married!"

Kiba slapped his mouth, he had screwed again…

"What did you say…?"

"Hey, hey, Shizune-san, please, stop it…" A familiar female voice interrupted.

"Hana-Chan… long time no see."

"I know… how've you been, anyway?"

"Well, dealing with brats like your stupid little brother, but yeah, fine, thank you. What are you two doing, going on a mission?"

"They told me I was going with my team but it seems I'm going solo… or maybe she's going to scold me for the past mission with the genin team."

"What do you expect, Kiba? you almost killed them and yourself!"

"It was not my fault! The two boys were like Shino and me when we were kids, just… less stoic and hotheaded, they almost killed each other by themselves! One of them poisoned the other, Nee-Chan! POISON!"

"But they were under your responsibility, Kiba, it's _your_ fault!"

"Gahhh, come on! Leave me alone, Nee-Chan, you're annoying."

"You're going to be with her for almost a week, Kiba, so shut up already and come inside." Tsunade said, slamming the door.

"I'm going on a mission with her?!" Kiba screamed, pointing at his sister. "I thought I was going with Shino and Hinata!"

"You're going with them… among with Hana."

"Why a four-man team, Hokage-sama?"

"Because you'll split in half a week. Let's just wait for the other two to arrive for I start to explain… do you know why they are late?"

"Well, I can suppose Hinata is a bit depressed because of yesterday's events, and Shino has a weird family… out of that I have no idea."

"Weird family?" Hana asked, but Kiba shook his head.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know. For the few times I've been to the Aburame house, I always got outta there understanding my teammate a little bit more."

"You mean…?"

"I told you, his family is weird, Hana, and I'm not talking about the kikai or anything."

"His father is a pervert and his mom became neurotic because of that…" Tsunade responded nonchalantly.

"You know?!"

"They had come many times to therapy when Shino was still a kid… I have no wonder why he's such a cold, merciless shinobi…"

"You see?"

There was a knock at the door, and Tsunade said they could come in. the other two members of team eight entered the room.

"What took you too long?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry…" Hinata murmured. "I had a little trouble with my father; he didn't want me to come."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he was giving you extra training lessons."

"Pardon me, but I had trouble before coming here."

Tsunade rose and eyebrow inquiring she wanted to know, but Shino said nothing. Tsunade sighed, she understood. The happy family again… it was not the first time, anyway, but it bothered him… poor boy.

Anyway, her mind could not divagate on the Aburame's problems, so she returned to the actual matter.

"Ok… I was about to explain, its good you arrived just on time, guys." She sighed taking out a scroll and tossing it to Shino. "You're going on two missions, the first one as a four-man team, the second you'll split in teams of two." Shino gulped… that was not going well. "You're the only one that reached the ANBU rate; you'll be the leader on both. On the other it'd be Hana, just for experience and all…"

"Who are you sending with?" Kiba asked, stealing Shino's words from his mouth. He was as concerned as him, but it was quite not the same purpose. Shino was worried of him going with any of the girls, specially the Hyuuga, but Kiba, on the other hand, was only concerned because of him. It might sound weird, but it was not. If he was sent with either Hana or Hinata, it'd be the perfect excuse to mock him for a long, long time.

Shino sighed. It'd be hard if he went with any of the two females, but it'd be even tougher going on a mission with Kiba alone.

"I'm sending the Inuzuka siblings together and Shino and Hinata on the other. I actually preferred Shino and Kiba going together, but he was requested to go with Hana."

Shino got even paler than he was, and Kiba couldn't avoid smiling. He hit Shino on the ribs and giggled, but the other jounin stepped on his foot so he'd shut up. Kiba kicked him in response, making Tsunade to glare at both of them, so he stopped.

"It was his fault, don't look at me lie I've killed someone." Kiba said pointing at Shino.

"Can I ask what I did this time?"

"Guys, you're behaving like a three year old duo, shut up." Hana intervened, hitting Kiba on the head with her fist.

"But he stepped on me! And I did nothing to him!" Kiba cried, ruffling his hair in the spot Hana had hit him.

"Kiba, enough is enough!" Tsunade said, hitting the desk with her cup of sake. "Listen, the first mission is to retrieve some scrolls that had been stolen when they were coming here."

"They were intercepted?"

"Yeah. Those came from Suna with some marriage arrangement papers and stuff… I think Shikamaru would love to save those scrolls himself, but he's on a mission with his father right now, so, I'm counting on you, since you're the largest, and experienced enough group on the village to do that."

"Fine… what about the other missions?"

"Well, the Inuzuka siblings were requested because for their sense of smell, you have to go to the grass country, then to the grass village. There was a murder some days ago and they don't know the culprit yet, so they think your noses might be quite useful. As I had said, I'd love to send Shino and Kiba because one has the nose and the other has the brain to deduce fast enough the case, but they demanded it were you, Hana. And well, Tsume is also out, so…"

"What about us, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

Shino gulped making Kiba to smile widely.

"I'm sending you to the cloud village…" Hina whimpered, but Tsunade raised a hand before she spoke. "Calm down. You were also requested to go. It seems the Raikage wants to talk personally to you, about what happened years ago, to excuse himself for the stupid acting of his antecessor."

"Don't you think it's still too dangerous, Tsunade-sama?" Hana asked, grabbing Hinata's shoulder.

"That's why I'm not sending her alone. She's going with Shino, an ANBU after all, heir and genius of his clan, what else do you want, Hana?"

"We're still talking about Bug man-freaky-cold Shino, right, Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked, passing an arm around the Aburame's shoulders, who glared dagger at him. Kiba removed his hands before he got infested with his teammate's Kikaichu. "You're such a crybaby, Shino…"

Shino was about to smash a fist against him, but Hinata grabbed his hand softly before he could hit him.

"Please, stop it…" She begged, letting go of him. He nodded and glared at Kiba once more, but did not move anymore.

"Thanks, Hinata." Tsunade sighed, and glared at Kiba. "One more word of yours and I'll smash you down from here to the floor like I do with the chair." Kiba nodded nervously and stood up straight, making Hana to laugh.

"You were saying about the mission…"

"Oh, sure… You two are going there, because the Raikage wants to talk personally with her. It seems they don't know yet about the fake corpse of your dad, so I need you to act like it was real. Also, he's giving you a scroll I want it to be brought here safe and fast. Still, I think you'll have to stay one night in there, considering how long the trip from here to the cloud village is."

Shino gulped. This was not happening to him! Just what he needed when everybody was pushing on him about reminding Hinata bout his feelings! A mission with only her on a village she was scared the hell off, millions of kilometers away from Konoha… just what Kiba wanted. It was too good to be truth…

The Aburame wondered what would happen if he refused going on that mission. He had never refused a mission, he had never complained about anything… but this one was simply too much for him…

"Fine, if everything's ok, I expect you four to part from the village in half an hour."

"Tsunade-sama, might I talk with you… privately?" Shino asked, he was avoiding this mission, even if he had to beg on his knees.

"This is unexpected… but sure you can… dismissed, everyone else."

The others went out of the room, only Shino stayed.

"Shino…"

"Tsunade-sama, I…"

"You're not going to be able to avoid going. You ARE going. Hinata's dad wants somebody to go and protect her, even if he completely refused it to be you, her mom requested you.- Tsunade smiled.- And I can say no to Mai. So you have to go."

"Why didn't you tell them Mai-sama requested me to go?"

"It only matters you, doesn't it?" Tsunade smiled wider. "If not, Kiba would mock you out even more…"

Shino just stared at her, and he nodded, finally, giving his back to her.

"And Shino…" He stopped before going out of the office. "…Good Luck!" She said smiling in quite a weird way.

The Bug master closed the door and made his way out of the building, wondering if the elder woman was talking about the mission or something else in that last phrase.

* * *

**A/N: Just some T8 sillyness again xD Because they're made of win.**


	4. Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Talk

* * *

**

"_I wish I were a star so I would never go back to earth again. If I were a star I would shine eternally on the sky for you to smile… but I don't want to be a star, unless you become the moon, so I could shine with you on the never-ending night sky, on the never-ending story we call life."_

* * *

"We lost them."

"Not yet!!!"

"I meant for today, Kiba."

"Yeah, well, what do you suggest? They're going to escape, we cannot sleep or rest!"

"Nii, they're hurt, they _have_ to rest… so do us."

"I'm not hurt; I have energy to keep up the rest of the night!"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but we're tired, Kiba. Even if the four of us have perfect night vision, I cannot assure you Hinata isn't tired of exceeding of using her Byakugan."

"I'm fine…" the Hyuuga muttered, smiling. "But you're right. We need to rest, Kiba-kun."

"If we lose them, guys, I'm going to left you behind and capture them myself."

"Well, I'm keeping Akamaru and recovering your corpse later on, go ahead, Kiba." Hana said, dragging her little brother to the camp they were settling beneath a cave. "Now do your part and start a fire."

"Yeah, yeah, you just sound like mom, Nee-Chan."

Hana turned around and kicked Kiba on his man pride, making him to fall down onto the ground.

"And you're taking the guard tonight, idiot!"

"But this time was Shino's turn!"

"Well, you'll cover him while he sleeps!"

"No, it's my turn. We'll both cover."

"DON'T HELP MY SITUATION, ABURAME!"

Hana grunted and laid back on one of her grey dog's side.

"Sure you want to stay up all night, standing Kiba?"

"No problem. You two sleep, we'll be all right."

Hinata was already deep asleep by that moment, resting her head over Akamaru's. Shino smiled, and he heard Kiba's chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just you make me laugh."

"Be mature, Kiba."

"I'm being mature, Shino, you're the one who's acting like a kid."

The bug master walked out of the cave where Kiba was sitting, far enough of the female duo, where they could not hear a word of what they were saying.

"Why?"

"Well, yeah, you're acting like a kid, you're old enough to face her and tell her what you feel. Or are you scared?"

"…"

"You are scared?! About what, man?!"

"Look, it's not that I'm scared. It's just I've been his friend for nine years, and I don't want to loose her for a stupidity, like you almost did!"

"But I did not lose her friendship. If you don't risk you don't win, Shino."

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

"I don't know, maybe you don't have to tell her, but make her notice it."

"She already knows about it."

"I was not talking about _your_ feelings."

"…"

"I was talking about making her notice her feelings towards you, idiot."

"She has none."

"She loves you. I know it."

"As a brother."

"No. She loves you. And when I say love, I mean love."

"She doesn't."

"Trust me. The matter pf fact is Hinata is so clumsy and naïve she hasn't even noticed."

"Kiba, she doesn't…"

"You hadn't looked at her, not deep or close enough."

"So…?"

"Her eyes." Kiba responded simply, pointing at his own, and smiled. "Her eyes shine every time I mention your name in a way I hadn't even seen when she had a crush on Naruto."

"…" Shino sighed and shook his head. "You must be wrong. It cannot be."

"Maybe I am, she doesn't blush even if I mock her all the time about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I love it almost as I love bothering you. It's only your reactions are funnier whenever I can shame you."

"You're a bastard."

"You love me."

Kiba chuckled and tilted his head.

"So…?"

"What?"

"What are you gonna do? You'll be with her for three long days, all alone."

"What should I do?"

"You're asking me, and you're supposed to be the genius."

"Well, when we refer to this king of subjects I really know nothing."

"Then what would you do? If you don't try it you'll regret it."

"Guess I'll have to tell her… again."

"That's my boy!!" Kiba surrounded his shoulders with one arm and hit him in the left arm with the other. "How are you gonna tell her?"

"One thing at time, Kiba…"

"Heh, you're no fun, you're always calculating and making plans, but when it comes to women, you're an idiot."

"What would you do?"

"…"

"You're an idiot too."

"Yeah, well, you love me anyways."

"I don't love you."

"You make me want to cry!"

"KIBA, SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" Hana screamed throwing a kunai at him. The kunai stopped right between them, and Kiba grabbed it.

"Go to sleep. I'll take care myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you don't want your sister to kill you,"

Kiba nodded and smiled.

"Well, thank you, see you tomorrow."

He watched his dog-like friend entering the darkness of the cave, and he heard the dead weigh of his body falling onto the ground, a small grunt and a growl that came from the enormous white dog.

Shino smiled to himself and he rested his back against the wall of the cave.

He glanced at the sky, there was a full white pearly moon, like if the sky was a big slash of silk and there was a white paper moon on it… he glanced inside the cave, and found Hinata was still asleep over Akamaru's side. The night reminded much of her, especially when it was with the moon full as that night.

The dark blue was like her long, silky hair, and the stars seemed to shine just like it… and her eyes were so alike to the full moon it was a little scary.

He sighed… he was starting to get over romantic and disperse again; he forgot he was still on a mission for a minute.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Her voice asked behind his back, making hi to jump a little. "Heh, sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me." He said coolly, moving asides so she could sit besides him.

"Of course I did. You jumped, and _you_ don't jump."

"…" he glanced onto the ground, smiling to himself and shook his head. Then he looked onto the shiny sky, and nodded. "Yes, it's a beautiful night."

He hoped the white eyed girl hadn't noticed what he was talking about; he still compared her with the moonlight in the eternal blanket of silk that was the night.

"Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to help you do the watch."

"You should rest. We have to capture and retrieve the info tomorrow; it'd be a long day."

"I know, but I'm fine… you should rest, also…"

"I'm not tired."

Hinata smiled and hugged her knees, resting her head on them.

"Do you think it's all right?"

"What?"

"Us…"

Shino gulped… what the hell she was talking about?

"…About the mission, I mean. We're cool in any other sort of way, but I mean about the mission. Just you and me together."

He glanced away and waited for her to continue.

"I mean… it's not I don't want to go with you, It's just I consider it a little bit more dangerous for just a pair of ninjas to go."

He sighed in relief. Somehow her worlds did not hurt as much as he thought they would.

"You might be right, but we can do nothing. Asides from that, I'm not letting you get hurt. I'd rather die."

Hinata smiled warmly and looked at him directly onto the shades. Her eyes were piercing through him! It was like if she was able to look through him with no need of using her Byakugan. He glanced away to avoid the tension her gaze produced on him and he glanced onto the sky again.

"Shino-kun…"

"Hm?" He asked, without looking down onto her.

"When you glance onto the stars… what do you think?"

Shit. This wasn't going as expected.

"I wish I were the wind or the rain." That was pretty, pretty silly. What the hell had he just said?!

Hinata looked at him confused, and titled her head.

"Why?"

Shino smiled to himself… the answer he was about to give was less stupid than the past one, and a little bit more poetic.

"I wish I could be the wind, so I could make the clouds on the sky disappear, or I wish I were the same rain clouds, and the night sky would be shining beautifully after the storm. Then… I would be able to even like the rain."

"You don't like rain?" Hinata looked at him deeply again, making him blush a little under the collar.

"It's not that I don't like it. I actually do. It's just… it makes me sad."

"But you said you'd like to be the rain… and then you said you would be able to even like the rain…"

"That's… precisely what I meant." If she only understood what he was trying to say…

"You underestimate yourself too much." She muttered, resting her head on his shoulder slightly. Shino blushed even deeper, but she didn't notice about his body heat. "I like the rain. And it makes me happy. It makes me think of you."

Shino smiled to himself and rested his head over hers.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**A/N:** This took tooooo long! It's awful to delay things so much! And I had to focus on finishing Anonymous, but the last chapter doesn't want to come out -.- and also, I was supposed to upload this thing yesterday, on Shino's B-Day (don't even dare to think I've forgotten about it!) But I was busy doing a digital picture, you can see it on Deviant Art. And also watching Bleach. Because I love it, dramatically. 2009 seems to be my Bleach year. 2008 was Naruto. 2007 was Death Note. I don't want to know wha'ts next D:_

_Ah, yeah, inspired by **Houki Boshi by Youn Ha** (Bleasch OST, actually XD) and others. But mainly that :D_


	5. Danger

**Disclaimer! I own nothing! If I did, I'd have never attempted to kill Hinata/make NaruHina cannon (and make myself like it!)... and where the hell in the manga is Shino?!... pweh, I hate you Mr. Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Danger

* * *

**

_"Even if my bones are broken, even if every inch of my being is bleeding, even if my brain is aching and my eyes are crying, even if my body is rotting, even if it costs my life, I'll protect you until the very day I die."

* * *

_

Blood. There was blood every were her eyes let her see. In the trees, in the weapons, in her clothes, in her hands, in her body, in her friends, in everything. Even of that, her body was numb enough to notice the ache of the wounds.

The enemy had been lots more intelligent than they were, and once again she showed to be useless.

She glanced around to see Shino and Hana in the middle of the battleground, with only one of the Haimaru Triplets. Kiba was lying beneath a tree, unconscious and the dog was whining for him to wake up and move. The other two Haimaru dogs were chasing another of the enemies,

She didn't even know who or how they knocked her, she just felt her complete body paralyzed and numb.

She started to create the chakra strings, and started to sew her wounds. When she was ready, she pulled herself up from the ground, avoiding whimpering in pain. It was difficult, but she had to get used to it quickly.

"Hinata, don't move." Shino's voice ordered, and she froze.

The enemy turned around to face the girl, and she fell on her knees.

While they were looking at her, the bug master said to Hana to hold them for a second while he took Hinata and Kiba away.

He transported to the spot Kiba was, ordering Akamaru not to bark or cry, and then he rushed to hide the boy over a tree. Then, he moved to the spot Hinata was lying completely paralyzed.

He took her bridal style and placed her on the cup of a tree near where he left Kiba and Akamaru.

"Shino-kun…" She muttered, letting go of his neck. "…what happened?"

"You were poisoned. You can't move because of that; that's the reason I stopped you before you came, the poison reacts to your body movement, it'd only flow through your veins and it would kill you in less than an hour. I'm going to leave some Kikai to take the venom out of your body, and then you can go back to battle."

"I don't want to go back. " She muttered, giving her back to him.

"Why?"

"I'm useless…"

Shino shook his head had grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

"I need you."

Hinata blushed slightly as she watched him land on the ground after he left.

The young Hyuuga wondered why he was like that, so cold, so mysterious, and some sort of way, so catching.

She sighed and looked down to watch the fight. She didn't remember anything, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she hit her head… maybe because she didn't do anything and was knocked right at the moment the battle started.

Her body felt stiff and completely numb. She didn't even felt the small legs of the kikai crawling around her skin.

At least her neck was still able to move without much aching, but it was the only part of her body which did. Her eyes started to water at the simple thought that Kiba might be in a worst situation; not only that, Shino and Hana were still in great danger and she could do nothing…

Then she started to hear a slow, soft humming around her. She deduced it had to be because of the Kikaichu, there was nothing else around that noticed her presence…

She waited for some minutes, trying to catch the melody of the song the Kikai were humming. She was sure it was a song she had heard before, but, what the hell, insects didn't memorize songs!

The again, she wondered if it was not the hive, but the master himself who was trying to stop her crying.

She smiled slightly and started to move her arms to break the paralysis.

When the poison was completely out, she hid herself within the bushes, so the enemy won't notice her. There were three ninjas left, if she could take one down it'd be perfect.

One was in the middle front, and the other two were behind him. One was closer to Hinata, so she jumped out still standing on her clan's technique's pose, and hit him with many chakra needles. She spin and hit one of his legs, making him to kneel down, then she spin on her toes, hitting his forearm, making the nin drop is weapon. She rolled again, placing herself behind the enemy, and placed both of her palms on his back, piercing his torso. She only hit some non-vital point since there was no need to kill them right in the moment; they still needed to be interrogated.

When the enemy fell to the floor, she jumped away from the other two, right besides Hana to the side of her battleground.

"Just on time…" Hana muttered. Hinata noticed she was grabbing her arm in the place her tattoo was, and such hand was covered with blood.

"Are you poisoned?"

"Thanks god, not… but the wound is deep."

"Heal her, Hinata." Shino ordered, and Hinata did so, while the bug master covered them.

"What about him, is he hurt?" The Hyuuga asked, while the green chakra was transferred to Hana's wound to close it.

"Strangely, not. He has been doing fine; none of the enemies has been able to hit him."

"So he has got better…"

"What?"

"When I trained with him his speed was really bad."

"It's because you and Kiba are incredibly fast."

"That's not true… at least I'm not fast."

"Actually I'd say you're even faster than my brother. Because you're lighter… but anyways, Shino has gotten better."

Hinata nodded and finished healing Hana.

"Hinata, before we go…" She stopped her, grabbing her left wrist. "… what do you feel towards him?"

Hinata opened her eyes widely and raised an eyebrow.

"About who? Kiba?"

"Shino." She stated, grabbing her wrist tighter.

Hinata furrowed and shook her head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you feel something farther than friendship towards him?"

"Of course!"

"You…love him?"

"As a brother! You should know better!"

"You don't get it…"

"What is taking you two so long?" Shino's voice asked from behind them, making them jump a little.

Hana and Hinata turned around to face their teammate, while he's fighting an enemy. He seems to be a little troubled, so they stood up and helped him.

"Sorry, we've got distracted for a while." Hanna said, knocking the enemy out with a single kick on the head.

"There's no time to get distracted." Shino scowled both of them. "We're in the middle of a mission…"

"Sorry, sorry! Let's just finish this quickly!"

There was only one enemy upwards, but he seemed to be the strongest.

"He's the one who poisoned you and Kiba." Hana stated again. "Take care of this one."

"But it seems he had used up all of the poison he was able to use."

"Heh, quite sharp, kid!" The man shouted, but then he took out a katana out of his back and stood on a new fighting pose. "But poisonous blades are not the only thing I'm able to use to fight!"

"No matter, we can still…"

"Don't' think it's a normal katana. If it strikes, it transforms into steel needles and expands across the body that was pierced with it."

Hinata gulped. It was surely going to be hard, especially since her specialty was close combat.

"Stay back." Shino said calmly, putting an arm in front of her. Seemed he had thoughts.

"I wanna help."

"You're not going to help, your style is close combat, and you'll only risk your life."

"Hana's skills are also used for close combat; you cannot take him alone, Shino-kun!"

"I have to."

"Don't… please, don't…"

He shook her grip and launched himself towards the ninja, summoning a great amount of Kikaichu. Hinata obeyed and stayed behind; still, she didn't want to stay there. She was sick of being a problem for all of them.

"Do something and help to heal Kiba, Hinata, don't stay there!" Hana screamed, while she and one of her dogs attacked the man in one of the techniques she had seen before with Kiba.

As Hana's attack collided against the enemy, the arm she had healed before was cut again, and Hana's complete arm was pinned against a tree trunk. She screamed in pain, piercing Hinata's ears.

Shino turned around to face the spot Hana was laying, completely move less. She was not dead, but she was not all right. At least she'd not be able to continue the fight.

"Hinata! Heal her, hurry!"

She nodded and ran towards the elder Inuzuka. But when she was in the middle of her way, the other ninja appeared right in front of her.

"It seems the pale eyed girl is just a burden to all of you." He laughed and raised his sword. "She does nothing at all, she heals you but she's not even able to recover you fully… I hate people like you, bitch." He grunted, pointing his sword towards her chin, but he didn't stab her. "Still, I think I know the reason why these bastards keep you with them…" He said, moving the sword downwards her jacked, pointing at her breasts, smiling widely. "How sad… just having you for your looks… don't worry, girl, I'll end your pain right now."

The katana rose on the air, and Hinata waited for it. And also for the needles that up came it. But it never happened. She found herself against a tree trunk, completely harmless. Shino had carried her away, but he had used up all his chakra left. He was panting heavily and his face was gloomy.

"Shino-kun…" Hinata muttered, but Shino coughed right in that moment, spitting little drops of blood. "No!" She screamed, as she also felt the warmth of his blood falling form his stomach. The enemy had pierced him right in the middle of the abdomen in the moment he saved her. She was not pinned to the three because HE was the one who was pinned against it.

Scared, Hinata looked behind his back and found the enemy was mercilessly being attacked by the Kikai bugs. It seemed he had fallen into an improvised trap Shino had settled in just some seconds, but he had to take a great portion of his hive out of his body. That's why he couldn't stop the hit…

Hana reached their point, firstly stopping to watch the enemy.

"He's dead." She said cheerfully, but then she looked into Shino, and her smile vanished.

"That's good…" Shino said, even if he was hurt, Hinata could hear he was really happy.

"You knew he'd step in there… how?"

"I had it all planned, since the moment he pinned you and I sent Hinata to heal you. The only thing I didn't expect was getting stabbed in the middle." Shino removed one of his hands from the tree and removed the needle which was piercing his whole hand. "I actually thought you'd move, Hinata."

Hinata jumped, she had been too surprised to even move, that she didn't know what had they said in all that time.

Her eyes started to water, and she shook her head.

"I'm so freaking useless!" She screamed, covering her face.

"Actually, we need you right now…" Kiba's voice muttered.

"Kiba!" Hana screamed, hugging her younger brother in the moment she saw him. "YOU ENORMOUS IDIOT! YOU WORRIED ME!"

"What's the matter, Kiba?"

"I'm fine… Hana's arm, she can barely move it."

"Even if she almost strangled you with it?"

"Believe me; she can't move it."

"Well… we need all the needles out of your body before we heal you." Hana said. "Meanwhile Hinata heals my arm, Kiba, help him to take them out…"

Kiba nodded and started to take put all the needles he could, trying not to hurt the other man more than he was already. He watched his sister kneeling where Hinata was still sitting after the shock, but already able to move.

"You've got it bad…" Kiba muttered taking out another pair of senbon out of Shino's arm.

"I know, it was a failure in my plan, I shouldn't have interposed in front of her."

"I didn't mean about your wounds…"

"So?"

"About her. I thought you only liked her."

"That's right."

"Then why didn't you think as methodically as ever and made your plan without any flaws?"

Shino sighed and shook his head.

"It was just a miscalculation, nothing more."

"You were distracted. In the precise moment the guy told her about the "reason" we still had her on the team, you overstressed and rushed to save her, no matter what. Also, when you set your trap, you didn't calculate how many Kikai bugs you had left in there, they weren't enough to protect your body from the needles, so, don't tell me you were not distracted because of her."

Shino frowned, and took out another senbon.

"I only like her, there's nothing more."

"Admit you love her before soembody else does."

"Like who? You, for example?"

"Of course not! You'd kill me!"

"So?"

"I don't know, she's a really beautiful girl, she can get anybody she wants… you, Naruto and I are the living proof, man!"

"Guess you're right… but I do not love her!"

"I wasn't born yesterday, and even if I were, I've been with you all this time, idiot."

"Still, I only like her, and I had to protect her. If not she'd have been killed."

"My god, Shino, she's a ninja, she'd have not been killed that easily!"

"She was paralysed."

"You care too much for her. It's even a little sick, Shino!"

"Of curse not. I only care of her as a sister. I care for her as much as I care for you, the only difference is she's a woman!"

"And she's pretty! That's why! Don't hide it, bugboy! There's nothing to be ashamed!"

"I'm not ashamed…" Shino's tone was a bit frustrated. Just what the Inuzuka had been looking for.

"Then why don't you tell her. If you're in love, scream it, say it, do whatever you like, but let her know."

"She knows, we've already discussed it. Both you and I as I had told her!"

"No. You told her you liked her. You told her she was beautiful. You told her she deserved something better! But you never told her you loved her!"

"It's because I don't."

"You know… I'd be able to tell if only I ould see your eyes."

"The shades stay."

"I don't want to take them off, that's a privilige only ladys have."

"Mention one."

"…"

"You see? There are none. I need no lovelife to keep on living, Kiba!"

"But you want a lovelife."

"Kiba, I'm going to rip out your mouth if you don't shut up!"

"Come on bugman! Go and tell the blueharied princess! Or… maybe you're…"

"Do not dare, Inuzuka…"

Hinata and Hana glanced around when they heard Kiba's growl of pain.

"Ah, that idiot must have said something stupid agan." The elder woman said, when Hinata finished with her arm.

"Hana-san…" Hinata muttered, standing up and cleaning her sleeve form the blood and soil it had.

"What?"

"What did you meant back in there?"

"…" Hana didn't answered. She knew what Hinata was talking about, but it was better not to talk about it. Kiba had asked her that favour, to ask Hinata about her feelings towards the Aburame. But in the end, she wasn't able to do it… maybe she was a little jealous after all. "I don't know what are you talking about, Hina-chan!" She answered smiling, trying to keep the fake gesture on her face.

"About what you were asking me, Hana-san! About…"

"Hey hey! Hinata! We need your help here! Shino's going to die and you still need him for later!"Kiba's voice screams.

Hinata sighed and ran towards the spot the two men were standing. Hana's smile vanished and she sighed too. She stood up and followed the Hyuuga girl, where her beother was standing surrounded by needles on the ground.

**Author's notes: This chapter took AGES! mainly because I was busy. Then because I was giving up to write this crap because of Kishi. Then I almost lost the story (my computer went boom again and I had to save al my data on my iPod before I areased all the info it had to restart this crap.), also, because I'm a lazy ass and I don't like to keep up with what I start -_-... any inspiration for this crap of chapter? there should have been one, but I can't remember. I hate Kishi. I really, Really do!**


	6. Questions

Author Comments on the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plotline and an infinite imagination :3

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Questions  


* * *

**_"There are so many questions, there are so few answers. They can be reduced to yes, to no, or to ignorance. Still, they can be extended farther than words, where only one movement, one caress, one k iss, or one single, miserable glance into your eyes could be my answer."

* * *

_

"We have to go separated now…" Kiba muttered, taking out a pack of medical chakra pillas and giving one to Akamaru before he ate one.

"Yeah… so you're going to the grass village… it's not far from here."

"No, but we have to arrive earlier than you two." Hana said molested, taking out a medical oinment and tossing it to Hinata. "I'm sorry I cannot stay here to help you heal him, Hina-chan, but I think this might help you a lot." She said, while Hinata inspected the object. "It's the Inuzuka family oinment. I brought a large amount because Kiba always hurts himself to death, but I think it'd be more useful to you now. It's really effetive, so take care of it."

Hinata nodded and put the oinment on her backpack.

"Hold on a second." Shino muttered, trying to stand up straight, but his wounds would open, so Hinata made him to lay back on a tree trunk.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to send the scrolls back to Konoha." He said grabbing his side, while Hinata knelt in front of him with her hands charged with medical chakra.

"Oh, sure!" Kiba said, hitting his right palm with his fist. "Let me take them, hold on a second!"

He and Akamaru ran towards the dead enemies, which were still being drained out of chakra by Shino's Kikai. When Kiba got nearby one of them, the insects immediately flew back to their master. Kiba knelt in front of the corpse, and introduced his hand inside his ninja vest. He made a gesture of disgust, and then he took out the scrools from it, but his hand had blood stains all around.

"Eww… disusting bastard, his blood has some gun powder remains…this guy was thinking on setting himself on fire if something went wrong…"

"Well, Kiba, what did you expect? We're ninjas after all…"

"Yeah but… Killing himself so abruptly…"

"Anyway, thank god he didn't even noticed when Shino's hive surrounded him or when did he felt onto his trap… if not… we'd had failed the mission."

"That's not true, we'd have do it anyways…" Kiab said, tossing the scrolls to Hana.

"Maybe…" Shino muttered, still resting against the trunk. "But if that was true, Hinata may be death. And you too, Kiba."

"Why me?!"

"Because I'd have killed you before you did the same to me."

"Well, thank you, Hana would have killed you if you did!"

"No, actually I'd kiss him." Hana said smiling, thing which made Hinata giggle nervously, but Kiba just starred at her like if she ha a third eye on her forehead or something. Hana sighed and stomped a hand against her forehead. "Not THAT way, Kiba!"

"You started to creep me out…"

"That's not the point…" Shino muttered. He had said nothing about Hana's comment, but surely he wasn't confortable with it.

"Don't talk a lot, Shino-kun…" Hinata told him.

"Not that he could…"

"Shut up, Kiba!"

"We have to retrive the scrolls." Shino interrupted the fight.

"How? We need the four dogs in the mission. You cannot send your hive to Konoha, it' leave you defenseless… and none of us has a summon jutsu."

"I… I do." Hinata said, blushing a little.

"You do?" Kiba asked, grinning exited.

"Y-yeah… when otousan said I'd be able to be his heri again and started to teach me the Hyuuga techniques, he also gifted me the sacred clan's animal summoning scroll." Hinata said, smiling shyly.

"Oh! So it must be something mighty!!!" Kiba screamed, running towards Hinata, grabbing both of her hands. "Like… I don't know… a dragon! Or… or… a mighty bird that lies in a sunny place, wh the hell cares! Summon it! Summon it!" He said exited, making Hinata to sweat a little. She turned around to face Shino as if she was asking him for permission. He only nodded, watching her silently.

Kiba let go of her hands for her to spill a bit of blood onto her thumb and make the appropiate hand signs. She placed both of her hands on the groun. There was a cloud of puple-ish blue color. There was some kind of bird, as Kiba could appreciate when he heard the bating of wings.

He blinked several times until the smoke was away, when he saw an enormous white owl standing in Hinata's forearm.

"An owl?" He lened closer to it and Hinata. "Why an owl?"

"It's said that the Byakugan was firstly a jutsu based on the owls camp vision. If they turn their heads, they can see 360° around the place they're standing. It's just… we do not have to turn our heads…"

"Another one of the crazy legends all clan has, I know, I know…"

"You should be more respectful, Kiba."

"Shut up, Shino, or you're going to die from bloodloss… which would not be a bad thing at all…"

"Kiba, it's enough. And he's right, you might be offending Hinata."

He glanced into Hinata's eyes asking for forginveness, but Hinata just smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, it's ok." She said sweetly.

She took the scroll Hana was giving to her with a small bow of her head, and attached it to the bird's paw.

"Take it to Konoha, and give it to Tsunade-sama, please, Mimizuki-san…"

The owl lowered it's head as if it was bowing to Hinata and opened it's wings wide. Hinata streched her arm and the bird flew away.

"So there it goes… Shika will be happy." Kiba smiled and cracked his neck. "I jst hope we make it there to arrive to the wedding."

"We're not taking that long…"

"I know, but Tsunade always sends us to missions, since Naruto doesn't, practically she's still the Hokage while Naruto learns how to control the village."

"Yeah… well, it's time we leave…" Hana said, giving Hinata a quick kiss on the chick and a large hug. "Take care, please, and don't be scared!" She said. "Also…" this time she muttered only loud enough so that only Hinata could hear her. "…watch out. Men are vultures. Even if they don't look like it."

"What?!"

"Take care, Hinata! And don't worry! Everything's gonna be fine, girl!"

Had she heard wrong or something, or did she just imagined Hana telling her practically to take care of Shino?! She might be shy and sometimes weak, but she was not an idiot… she understood what she referred to…

She glared at Hana while she hugged said boy with lots of caution, avoiding to hurt him more. The older Inuzuka kissed his forehead lovely and started to go ahead. Kiba knelt dwn and talked a while with Shino, who tried to kick him, but the pain he had all over his body made him to stop.

"Just take care of her or I'll kick your ass, Shino!" He shouted to him as Kiba walked towards Hinata. "Sorry, I had to talk to him about some business we have."

"What business, Kiba-kun?"

"Nothing, nothing, don't matter, Hina-chan! I just told him not to abouse of yout sweetness and shyness… on the other hand, I'll give you permission to abouse of his naïveness and coldness to make him a little more… open. Hope you don't rot him enough to make him a pervert… anyway, if you do, you'd have exeeded my expectations, Hinata!" He said, clapping.

"What do you mean?" She said in the middle of some giggles.

"Watch out… you might find something… now I have to go…" he cracked his back and kissed her softly on the lips, like he did everytime he said goodbye, then he bear-hugged her.

Akamaru jumped and liked her face, almost knocking her to the ground, but she was able to keep her balance. Both the dog and the owner ran towards Hana, dissapearing within the woods.

"WAIT, KIBA-KUN!!!" Hinata screamed; before they went, he ha to ask him something…

"What's it?" Kiba re-appeared between two bamboo large sticks.

"I need to ask you something…" Hinat looked behind his back, to make sure Hana was not listening.

"What?"

"Why does she acts like that? Yoru sister, I mean…"

"She's jealous of you…"

"Why?! I have done nothing to her! Apart from that, she acts like if she likes Shino-kun or something…"

"That's because she does."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, whatever… you'll discover about it later… and it amazes me you hadn't found out yet, with all I'm saying."

"I don't get it."

"Well, that's good. It means I've done my business well…"

"WAIT!"

Kiba had already gave his back to her and started to run towars Hana again.

* * *

**A/C: LoL awesomness of Team8+Hana and enormous owl xD Small chapter, but who cares, seems Hinata is a survivor in the manga! xD that is if nothing else crosses Kishi's evil mind. BEWARE, Next chapter will include fluffyness and smoochiiiieness and lovelieness and shoujoness and dramaness... hold on, no... haha and all other adjective that you can imagine that ends with "ness", because I rule :D **


	7. Uncovered

**Disclaimer! I own nothing! If I did, I'd have never attempted to kill Hinata/make NaruHina cannon (and make myself like it!)... and where the hell in the manga is Shino?!... pweh, I hate you Mr. Masashi Kishimoto! xD the same as last chapter, I'm still pissed. But she survived, thank God!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Uncovered**

**

* * *

**

_"So many time has passed since we met, and I still wish every night for you to be by my side when I awake. To feel your soothing breath against my neck. To feel the warmth of your body besides mine. To feel the touch of your soft skin against my lips. Because, even after all this years, I still want to be your shelter, I still want to protect you; I still want to be with you until the world falls down…"

* * *

_

"How are you feeling?" She looked worried at him.

"Better…" He answered with a painful expression on his face.

"You know I can see it all, don't lie. Can you stand up?"

With lots of caution, he held himself from the trunk he was laying against and nodded when he stood up.

"Still, you're really wounded… come, we have to find a shelter, it's going to rain, and we'll be able to trace if we don't move." Hinata said, passing an arm behind his back to give Shino some support.

"Thanks…" he muttered. Hinata smiled slightly, she could hear he was really tired, he could barely walk.

Hinata shook her head, and her smile grew wider.

"No, thanks to you. For saving me… again."

They started to walk, which was not easy, since Hinata was too small and light as a feather, and Shino was completely the opposite.

"Then again…" she muttered after some minutes of silence. "…you shouldn't have done it."

"If I didn't, you would have died."

"But you'd not be hurt. I'd rather die than see you in pain again because of me."

"Still, if I had lost you, the pain would have been far greater than this."

Hinata smiled and blushed a little, but he didn't notice.

"I think there's a cave just some meters form here… can you keep it up?"

He nodded, but he placed a hand in front of her to stop her.

"What's the matter?"

"Stop. I need to ask you something."

"Ask me when we reach there, please."

"No. I need t ask you now, it's killing me."

Hinata sighed and stopped.

"What is it?"

Shino stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulder for support.

"What did Kiba told you before he left?"

Hinata sighed again and placed her own hand over Shino's.

"Don't matter. Nothing wrong. He just told me some stuff about not letting you abuse of me." She smiled warmly and he sighed again. "You know he's an idiot most of the times, but don't worry, it's his way of telling us to take care."

"He just told you that?"

"Uhmm… yes. Why are you so worried, Shino?"

"Nothing. Just the fact Kiba is an idiot."

"So?"

"I was afraid he had told you something… else."

"About?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go. It's started to rain."

Hinata started to walk faster, passing trough the trees and the branches that scratched her full body. If she were not an experienced kunoichi, she'd have been scared like hell, but fortunately, that was not the case. Many injuries and bloody wounds had made her who she was, still, it seemed to never be enough.

She felt like an eternity had passed when they reached the cave, so she basically dropped her friend n the ground, and then she felt to her knees.

"S-sorry, I was too rude…"

"Are you all right, Hina?"

She nodded, but then she coughed.

"I think I caught a cold…I'm sorry, Shino-kun, I didn't meant to worry you."

He shook his head and removed his jacket, then he tossed it to her.

"Take it. You covered me for the rain, it's almost dry."

"But…"

"You'll really catch a cold if you don't take off your jacket, Hinata."

"But what about…?"

"…me? I'm already half dead, aren't I?"

"Oh, I forgot!"

"Uh?"

"Shino-kun c-could you…?" Hinata went bright red and stared at him with one finger pointing at him, then she stopped pointing and sweat-dropped.

"What?"

"I-I don't know how to ask it…" She laughed nervously and stared away from him.

Shino rolled his eyes behind the glasses, waiting for her to continue.

"C-Could you… Uhmm…. Gahhh, it's too hard!"

Shino sighed and removed his other coat, revealing a black sweatshirt. To her surprise, he took off his headband and his sunglasses, but he didn't open his eyes. It amazed Hinata how handsome he looked, she had never seen him so exposed. He also knew it, he could not hide the bright red blush spreading on his cheeks, but if he didn't removed his clothes without Hinata's request, he'd bleed to dead.

"H-how did you know I w-was going to…?"

"I know you. Now, do it fast, it's cold."

Hinata nodded and, also blushing, knelt behind him while he sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

It was raining hard, and they had not worried to light a fire yet. Sure it was freezing there, but he could not feel the cold on his skin; not with her behind him. It was probably medical chakra always felt somehow warm, but coming from her, it was like fire.

Hinata's hands were trembling, and she had no idea why. The chakra flow she was spreading through his wounds was irregular and abnormal, but she couldn't help it.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah…" She tried to make the chakra flow constantly, but it only seemed she had reached her limit. "It's just I've never seen you this wounded, it makes me sad." She lied, the blush on her cheeks going redder.

Knowing Hinata was not looking at him, he smiled. It was not that she hadn't seen him so hurt, but also she hadn't seen him without all his layers of clothing.

"Are you using the ointment Hana gave you?"

"I wasn't planning. It depends of how you're feeling."

"I'm fine, don't worry. But please put a bit on the biggest gash, it's not fully closed."

Hinata nodded and placed the ointment on the gash, her hands shaking like crazy.

"Shino, how's your torso and arms?" She had wondered how she was able to ask that without fainting after doing so.

He inspected himself for some seconds and then he shook his head.

"I know you're as uncomfortable as I am, Hinata, leave it as it is, please."

Hinata nodded and stopped the chakra flow, but then she looked away. She noticed the headband and the glasses were still resting on one of the corners of the cave.

"Shino-kun…" She muttered. "...I've never seen your eyes."

The Aburame seemed to be a bit surprised. Making memory, he didn't remember taking the glasses off in front of Hinata and opening his eyes. He had with Kiba many times at the onsen, and also with Kurenai on some genutsu practices, but never with her. He sighed as he sent some of the Kikai to pick up the glasses and the headband.

Hinata smiled to herself and looked the glasses floating through the air with the sweet hum the Kikaichu always seemed to make.

"You won't let me see, right?"

Shino didn't answer, he just took his shirt and coat, and placed them over his body again.

"I'm sorry."

Her smile banished, instead, something pretty similar to an angry glare appeared on her face.

"Why?"

"What?"

"You're not this cold with me before… before you told me that last year."

Shino gulped. He thanked god she could not see his face, and that he was sitting backwards to him, but suddenly, she appeared right in front.

"Hinata…"

"Why?"

'So she remembered everything I told her…' he thought; Shino didn't like how the things were going on. "You remembered…" were the only words that came out from his mouth.

"How did you could even imagine I'd forget such thing, Shino?"

He frowned and placed both hands on her shoulders, shoving her away.

"I lied." He lied. Hinata glared daggers at him and pushed herself off of him. She opened her backpack and took out a blanket, and tossed one to Shino.

"I believe you. But one thing I'm sure it's that my Shino does not lie. When you want to talk about it again, tell me."

She laid herself on the ground and covered her small body with the blanket.

Shino looked at her. For first time in some time, he felt like a complete idiot. He stood up and placed the blanket over her body, he wasn't planning to sleep that night. He walked towards the cave entrance and took out some of his most resistant Kikai to pick up some wood. It took some minutes for them to return with several sticks and some small logs, but it was enough to make a little fire in there. They gathered in nearby where Hinata was laying, then he took a paper bomb from his pocket and a Kunai, then he threw it to the fire. It immediately started to turn on fire, still, the small noise it made didn't awake Hinata.

He watched the flames dancing around the woods, something that reminded him of those times when he was a kid. A memory that hadn't come to his mind for quite a long time, but it was one day when he was just 8 years old. His mom had showed him a strange scroll that summoned some large but calm flames, which with the right source of chakra, were able to take different shapes. His mom was a master in chakra control, so she had made the large flames become two dancers. Watching the flames on the woods dancing, fourteen years later after those memories were born, made him go back in time, right before it all started. Before he went to the academy; before he met the sleeping angel who was napping by his side; before Kiba and Akamaru, before Team Eight, before missions, before the world he had been living all that long time even existed. He smiled, something which amazed him somehow, he was not that kind of person to go down on memory lane and have good memories, but somehow… it just felt so good to know at least one time in his life, he felt happy, with no preoccupations, all by himself, with no need of anybody to make him smile. Yet, on those times, some dancing flames would not make Shino feel happy anymore. At least not knowing Hinata was so close, yet so far.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes as she heard the low sound of the flames burning the wood. She noticed Shino hadn't gone to sleep that he was standing at the opening of the cave, gazing at the sky again.

The Hyuuga sighed as she watched his tired figure, steady on the entrance. She stood up silently and walked towards him.

"Please, go to sleep. It's the second day on the road you don't sleep, I'm worried."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Sleep." She grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. "I know you're angry at me for what I said before, but I know you're not lying. But also I know you don't want to express what you feel…"

"It's not it…"

"Maybe not. But it's not easy, believe me, I know." She smiled and tossed him the blanket again. "But it's true when I say, whenever you want to tell me, do it. I'll not get mad."

"Fine… but I'm not going to sleep."

"Go. I'll cover your guard."

"That's the reason. I'm not letting you do the guard, you need sleep more than I do."

"Then, both of us should sleep!"

"But…"

"Don't matter, the rain vanishes smell and we're not tracking or being tracked. Just come and sleep, it's already late."

She had taken his wrist and started to pull him to their small fireplace, where her blanket was left abandoned.

She sat on the ground and pulled him down, so he did the same, then Hinata laid on her back and threw the blankets over both of them.

"Good night, Shino-kun…"

He rested in front of her and watched her close her eyes and heard her breath get calm. He sighed, she had really fallen asleep again. Shino wondered if he had also fallen asleep and for some odd reason he was dreaming all of this, but he wasn't used to have dreams while he slept.

It passed what it felt like hours, staying steady and calm in there, just watching her sleep calmly.

It was normal, he had slept with her, Kiba and Kurenai infinite times during missions, but it was awkward; they had not talked for almost a year and a half, they had not even seen each others, and still, she had the same confidence with him as ever. Even if she knew his feelings, even if she was currently heartbroken…

He sighed, removing his sight from her perfect features. He shouldn't be thinking about her in such way, not Hinata. Sure he liked her, maybe it was more than simple attraction, still, she was _Hinata_.

He closed his eyes for a while, starting to think about his life with her. He went through a lot, then he realized she still had his high collared jacket, so his face was mainly exposed if it were not of the glasses. When he re-opened his eyes, he noticed Hinata was a lot closer to him, and he hadn't noticed. He gulped, trying to get away, but Hinata had a deadly grip on his clothes. He tried to pull off, but Hinata was showing him one of the main reasons she was, indeed, needed to be called a ninja.

She moved her arms, grabbing the back of his neck and his cheek. To his surprise, her touch was gentle and not brutal as he thought it'd be, for the strength she was using. Even more amazing, Hinata was still asleep. He knew when she faked, he knew when she lied… just the same she knew when he did.

She was mumbling something, but Shino didn't caught what she said. He gulped, she was leaning closer, and closer. Her hand slipped onto his glasses, she had to be dreaming about him!

"I… wanna see them, Shino-kun… please…"

He tried to pull away, but he was also afraid of awakening her. Maybe he should let go with the situation, but… he couldn't! it was Hinata, for god's sake!

"Why…?" She mumbled again, she was surely dreaming; it was a bit scary. "…because I… I love you too, Shino-kun…" She said, in a very Hinata-like way that made Shino shiver. This was not happening to him!

He froze. Hinata had grabbed the glasses and took them off, he tried to shut his eyes, but he was too shocked to do so. Even if it was n dreams, she had said something she shouldn't had!

Then, to add more horror to his situation, Hinata smiled. She slowly opened her eyes as she threw the glasses away.

"I can't believe you actually fell for this…" She let go of his neck, but her left hand was still resting over his cheek. "… but I did it."

"Y-you weren't sleep?"

"Seems you'd forgotten much about me, Shino-kun." She said in a sweet tone, leaning closer. He still wondered why the hell he couldn't close his eyes. "It makes me sad."

"It's not me, I blame Uzumaki."

"Don't blame Naruto. He did nothing."

"I used to know you. You're not my…" He sighed shaking his head for the stupid thing he almost said. "You're not the Hinata I knew."

"So, who am I?"

"I bet you don't even know it. Now, go back to sleep we're getting up early tomorrow."

"I don't get why you didn't want to show me your eyes." She giggled and placed her forehead over his. "I think they're beautiful. I've never seen such pitch black eyes."

"Hinata, go to sleep." Shino pushed her away and blushed slightly.

"Heh, I see why." She leaned onto him again, smiling widely. "Because they express our emotions a bit more than you'd like. Don't matter, that's why I know you're my Shino." She stretched her hand away and grabbed the sunglasses, then she placed them back to his face. "Also, your eyes tell no lies. I knew you felt the same way as before."

She had left him cold, with no movement on his whole body. He wondered if he had a nightmare, dream, illusion, psychotic break or something… because what had just happened didn't seem real at all.

* * *

**Author's notes: Gah, this one was actually going to be longer, until they reached the village, but then I changed my mind, becuase I'm cool like that xD So, practically this one and the next one (which I haven't started, it's gonna be hard because I've no idea of how to link some future events with this xD). Oh! also, if you've watched School Rumble, try to find some simmilarities xD I simply love that anime, I want to marry Harima! (used as reference for Shino -the eyes, the sunglasses, the "oh im so in love with you but I don't find the words to tell you" problem xD and many other cracky stuff.)Thanks to school rumble, every time I watch Naruto, I'm holding my breath because I want Shino t scream "YAKUMO-KUUUUUUUN I LOVE YOU!!" xD (Hanai and Shino have the same voice actor-Kawada Shinji-, who is my favorite xD) Oh, well, that's enough, I shall continue writting and reading manga!  
**


	8. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it'd be more like Bleach D:  
**

_**A/N: Seriously, people, I got sick and tired of Naruto. I keep writing of it becuase I had lots of ideas back then and they sorta don't apply on Bleach characters. I'll finish this up as I promised, and others I have pending and I'll leave the Naruto fanfcition universe, and move into something that's not boring. I mean, I still like and watch the anime and read the manga, but... the plot just goes around and around, leading nowhere! It's boring! Gah, don't matter, to make up with my lazyness, I'm uodating 3 chapters, since I had the time to write a lot and enjoy it, actually. I must say they're twisted, but I like them XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The journey

* * *

**

"_I've walked this road many times, that it makes me think I know it like I know the palm of my hand. But just now, when I pay close attention, this road surprises me with things I've never seen. So does my palm. Because both of them look so different, when you're walking this road with me, holding my hand."

* * *

_

"Wake up. We have to go."

"Sorry, I overslept!"

"No matter, just hurry, we need to arrive on time."

Hinata giggled as she tossed him his jacket and put the blankets on her backpack.

"Did you slept well?"

Shino just glared at her, thing that made her giggle more.

"You know, sometimes I miss the really, really old Hinata who had no backbone at all."

"She disappeared long ago, Shino."  
"Still, I miss her, she was cute."

"And I'm not?"

Shino chuckled and continued his walk. Hinata caught up with him and both of them climbed upon the same tree. They started to jump from tree to tree at a speed which is impossible for a normal human to reach.

"How many time will it take us, Shino-kun?"

"At least another day if we don't rest anymore and we keep this pace, but it's practically impossible. Let's calculate we rest and reduce the speed by the nightfall, we'll reach Kumogakure tomorrow at midday."

"Shino-kun, let's keep this pace and do not rest tonight!"

"Why so cheerful today?"

"Because I want to finish his mission as soon as possible if there's no problem!"

"You're scared?"

She slowly nodded, thing that made Shino smile beneath the coat.

"So you're still the backbone-less Hinata deep down your being."

She smiled this time, following him towards the woods.

The sunset was able to be seen from the spot they were, but they could not stop. Their pace was the same as it had been in the morning, nonetheless, Hinata looked really tired.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest now?"

"Yeah, just keep it… up…" She panted, but then she lost her balance, making Shino to jump back and catch her just in time.

"It's too much for you, let's rest until you catch your breath."

"Please, Shino-kun! Let's keep it up! If we stop it'll take longer, I want to finish it…"

"Me too, but you'll only get hurt, if not worse. Now, come, I'll take you to the cup of the tree, I know you like to watch the sunset."

"N-no, it's not necessary, let's rest here…"

But Shino had already carried her and taken her up above the cup of the tree.

"Here you are."

"It was unnecessary."

"But I know you wanted to watch it. Don't matter, let's just rest for a while, we'll arrive just some minutes later than expected."

She sighed and hugged her knees.

"Yeah... thank you, Shino-kun…"

The sky seemed like an olio picture, making the perfect schemes of orange and pink tinting the clouds, the sunshine bathing the whole land.

There were some large birds flying around what it seemed to be Konoha at the distance, they had really traveled long distance in the past three days.

"How do you think Kiba-kun and Hana-san are doing?"

"Great, they're who they are for a reason."

"Yeah, but a case of mass murder… isn't Kiba scared of corpses?"

"He dislikes the odor, which sometimes makes me think he is scared of corpses."

"Still, he doesn't shows it."

"Of course not. It'd kill him."

"Why?"

"Mainly because he'd show a weakness against me."

Hinata smiled and nodded calmly, as the sun started to disappear beneath the mountains.

"Aren't you afraid of anything, Shino-kun?"

"Well… not really. I mean, what could I fear? I'm not scared of bugs, heights, death, animals, fire, thunderstorms, people, ghosts, monsters, closed places… nothing really."

"There should be something that makes you freeze every time it appears, something that chills your bones and makes you shiver."

"Well… there is one thing, but I quite like the feeling."

"So?"

Shino chuckled and patted her head, waiting for a reaction from her.

"You."

They reached the place. Running through the woods at night is dangerous, still, they made it on time. It was seven o'clock in the morning, at least four hours before they had expected.

"For your headbands I can see you're Konoha ninjas. You were send to this place by Tsunade-sama, right?" A dark skinned man with blond hair said, taking out a large lollipop from his mouth.

"Right, we're sent here to talk to the Raikage."

"Well, come over. My name is Omoi, by the way, nice to meet you."

"You must be Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino from Konoha, am I right?" a woman said. Her voice was flat, and it sounded like if she was bored. She stretched and pulled from her shoulder, giving herself a little massage.

"This big breasted whore is Samui." The man said, molested by her presence.

"Don't talk to her like that, Omoi!" another woman jumped from the place Samui had come, and hit the blond man. "I'm Karui, my pleasure." She said cheerfully, bowing to both of them.

"Come on, we don't have all the day!" The woman called Samui said, passing by ignoring her two teammates.

"Hey, Samui, you should learn from Miss Hyuuga here." Omoi said, pointing at Hinata. "She has big breasts and she's not an spoilsport like you at all…"

Shino had clenched his fist and was about to hit the blond guy on the head just like he always did to Kiba, so Hinata had stretched both of her arms to stop him.

Anyway, there was no need to stop him, the other girl, Karui had already hit him.

"You're an idiot, Omoi!!!! You cannot talk to the Hyuuga heiress like that, you enormous bastard! She's like Konoha royalty!!! Apart from that her boyfriend could also kill you, and both of us in the way!!!!"

"Uhmm, no, don't worry, I'm n-not offended…" Hinata muttered, smiling shyly.

"…boyfriend?" Shino asked, but it seemed even Hinata ignored him.

"LOOK!, She's even being educated after you insulted her!"

"really there's no real problem…"

"Come on, let this two solve their love relationship and follow me, I'll take you with Raikage-sama…" Samui said, moving her hand for them to do as said.

The Konoha ninjas got inside the village. It was nothing like Konoha, at all. The houses in there seemed all to be built on the air, just attached to the ground by thin pillars, which were actually part of cliffs. It was a beautiful sight since the whole city seemed to emerge from the clouds.

A large building could be seen far at the distance which both the Konoha nins assumed was the Raikage's offices.

"It's… beautiful…" Hinata muttered, but at the same instant, she grabbed Shino's hand and squished it. She was shaking like crazy. The immanent presence the sole village had had already made Hinata more scared than she already was.

The three of them walked through many streets. The city was almost the same size of Konoha, the problem was the city itself was planned as a labyrinth, so, if there was an invasion, the enemy would get lost. Also, it was a bit tricky, because the streets were actually giant stairs that climbed upon a mountain, where the main building was.

"Here we are." Samui said, opening the door of said building. "Raikage-sama is on the last floor, if you like, I'll also take you there."

"Please, do so."

The white haired woman continued walking going up some snail stairs, which were beautifully carved.

"Shino…" Hinata tightened her grip on his hand, making him to worry more. "…I'm scared…"

"Don't be" it was Samui to respond. "Raikage-sama told me about what happened with your family years ago. Don't worry, he doesn't hold any grudge, asides from that, he wants to ask you two a favor. I don't know the details of it, but it seems you're going to have to replace two important people from the village, I think they're acquaintances or friends of our feudal lord, so, let's see how you do."

After that was said, she opened the door of the last floor. There was an office pretty similar of Tsunade's, but it had an amazing sky view from there.

"Konoha's former ninja Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, isn't it?" a grave voice asked. In front of the desk was a rock carved chair, which had an enormous man sitting on it, who must be no other but the Raikage. Right beside him was a thin woman with dark skin, and long blond hair, who was his assistant. Both of them were covered by the shadow the chair produced against the enormous sunbeams that reflected from the window behind them.

"You can retire now, Samui."

"Thanks, Raikage-sama."

The woman closed the door after she disappeared behind it.

"Sorry to make you come right here, please, take a seat, you must be tired!"

He seemed to be much more kind and less cold hearted lie he seemed at the beginning, but Hinata was still too nervous to let go of her teammate's hand. She had frozen on the spot she stepped, so Shino had to pull her hand to make her move.

They sat and the shadows vanished, uncovering a large man with a blond mustache and small beard, with dark skin and black eyes, half of his head hidden down the 'kage' ht. His torso was shirtless and he had a muscular, strong body, but his arms were covered with a white haori.

"Well, well, it it's the young miss Hyuuga I had heard lots about." Hinata gulped, squishing Shino harder; she had started to hurt him a bit, but he said nothing. "First let me say I've done some little research about the little issue our village had with you family seventeen years ago. I must say I was a bit surprised by the little booby trap your people used on us, so we wouldn't notice the corpse you've sent us was a fake one. Who'd say your father had a twin?"

"I-I'm really sorry for what happened back in that time… I…"

"Don't apologize, Hyuuga-chan, the matter here is it was our fault. Back in that time the great ninja war was still on feet, so it was a complicated situation. The guy we sent to make the peace contract was actually friend of the past feudal lord we had (who has already passed away and left his place to his non so stupid son), and we never knew those two were making a plan to steal the Hyuuga clan's techniques." The man sighed and took a sip of his cup of sake. "So, when your honorable father killed him, the idiotic feudal lord we had ordered to bring your father's corpse as the 'peace contract'. I refused to his brutal idea, but I had no power over his decision. In the moment they brought the corpse, I knew it was a fake one, but I said nothing. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for your cousin, Neji, wasn't it?" He sighed again, after Hinata nodded. Her grip had already loosened. "Well, tell him we're really sorry, we didn't want it to happen, but we could do nothing."

Hinata had her eyes wide open, staring at the man in front of her. She let go completely of Shino's hand and let it fall from one of the sides of the chair.

"I… don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, girl, is something to be amazed of." The man laughed and crossed his arms on front of his chest. "I guess you were scared of coming here after all… well, it's good your boyfriend kept holding you tight or you'd have fainted."

'Again? Do I really seem like it or something?!' Shino thought, frowning; he turned around to hear and watch Hinata contradict him, but she was in such a shock she didn't even heard the 'boyfriend' part. Shino sighed. He didn't really care, he just wanted to watch Hinata react for once.

"I'm sorry, Raikage-sama, we were told by Samui-san we were expected to complete a mission down your orders." Shino said.

"Oh, sure! I almost forgot." His assistant gave him a small report book, where he took a photograph from. "Listen, there's a small matter we have to attend here. The new feudal lord has a friend, Kawada Ryuuken-san. This man is a great economist from the village, and well, a rich guy who has the luxurious life everyone wants. The matter of fact is his head has already a high price for all the money he's gotten. That's not the only problem, his, some way to say it, hobby, are geishas. He simply loves those women, and as well, he's the _danna_ of the most wanted geisha in the whole Thunder country, Mikoto-chan." He sipped from the cup again and let it rest on the table. "Well, the point is the guys who had spotted Ryuuken to kill him are attempting to kill Mikoto first, to use her as bait. They want Ryuuken to follow them to avenge her after she's murdered, so they'll kill him in that moment."

"But he'd not be stupid enough to do that, wouldn't he?"

"Sometimes men in love react the way you never expect them to do, Hinata, you should know by far."

"This guy seems sharp, good eye…" The Raikage said, but then he nodded. "Well, yes, that's their main plan, but the fact here is I want you two to do a personification of Ryuuken and Mikoto. The problem is I know using Henge no jutsu is hard, because you need to avoid being hit, and your chakra is limited. That's the reason I asked you two specifically to come." He watched the photography with caution and smiled. "Just as Tsunade told me. Look at this." He tossed the photo to Hinata and Shino, slipping it through the desk.

The photo showed both Ryuuken and Mikoto. Incredibly, Mikoto had long, midnight blue hair and pale skin, and her eyes were, to Hinata's surprise, a pale blue that almost seemed white. She was dressed in a white kimono with a blue obi. Her makeup as the typical of a geisha, white face and crimson red lips, which seemed to be like a mask over her features. The man, also surprisingly, had brown spiky hair, the only difference was his was down, combed and fixed, in contrast with Shino's. his eyes were narrow and pitch black, and he had an strange aura of mystery surrounding him. He was dressed in a black suit, making it a remark that he was a well-known business man.

"The coincidences are unbelievable, aren't they?" The Raikage asked. "I was surprised back on that time when I asked the Hokage the favor and she told me she had the perfect pair to do the mission with no need of a Henge Jutsu.

"So your mom…" Shino muttered.

"My mom what?" Hinata asked in response.

"Nothing, I tell you later."

"Well, well, Ryuuken and Mikoto are going to have an important meeting with the feudal lord tomorrow on the evening, but we have heard rumors a mafia group has already tracked Mikoto. We need you two to play as them in this meeting, without anyone noticing about it, not even the feudal lord.

"But… wouldn't anybody notice? I mean, becoming a geisha requires years of training, Hinata knows nothing about it…"

"Heh, but this girl seems quite able to do the job. Also… well, it's better if they arrive and explain it themselves."

The door cracked again. This time, Samui was accompanied by her two other teammates, but also, a tall man and a thin and delicate woman were with them. Two people they had already seen before. Kawada Ryuuken and Mikoto.


	9. Incognito

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

_**A/N: Well... Quite unexpected and completely OCC, but you know the characters would be annoying as they are in the real series, there would be no real conversations, no molested HInata and not 'I feel like crap and I'm a complete idiot'-ish Shino. I'm sorry. If you had read Memoirs of a Geisha or even watched the movie, you can see where all my references and inspirations came from. Ah, by the way, I know that book has a lot of misconceptions of Geishas, but I enjoyed it anyways.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

**Incognito

* * *

**

_I don't know whether if I've fallen in love with you, or if I'm simply obsessed with your eyes, your scent, your touch, your tenderness, your hair, your smile, your laugh, your mannerisms, your kindness, your beauty, your sadness, your sorrows… whether if I'm in love or not, the only thing I know is I'll always be watching you, as the precious thing I must protect, I'll always be behind you, catching you when you fall, to give you a hand when you need to stand up, to dry your tears whenever you're crying, to embrace you when all you need is a hug, to save you, to hold you… then again, why am I questioning myself, if I already know I love you?

* * *

_

"So, this is the girl and her protector, am I wrong?" Ryuuken asked, watching at Hinata deeply.

"She's really beautiful." Mikoto said, smiling.

"Just because she looks like you, Mikoto." Ryuuken said, entering the room and bowed at the Raikage.

"I was about to explain them your plan, Ryuuken."

"Long time no see, Raikage-sama, you hadn't changed a bit!"

"Haha, I can say the same about you! You're still as fresh as ever! But please, sit and explain this young people about it, we have short time!"

"Sure, sure… look, it's quite amazing we're this alike, but that does not mean this is going to be easy. I need you two to take care of the mafia gang who wants to eliminate Mikoto and I, but I understood they also had paid for ninjas from other villages. The matter here is, none of you can show your true identities by no means. In given case you have to defend yourselves, you'll have to do it, Aburame-san, since she's playing a geisha, and geishas are not supposed to be aggressive in any sort of way… well, anyway, I think you two are going to have body wards, but the main role is to kill the gang leader, in that case, you both are allowed to use your skills."

"Who will be the body wards?"

"They'll arrive tomorrow evening, after the meeting. The gang is planning to kidnap Mikoto and use her as bait on the morning, in her way to the bathing house, when she goes with her maid without me."

"How did you get all this information?"

"A spy on their quarters. We also count with ninjas, you know?" He smiled and coughed, then he continued. "If you're willing to take this mission, tomorrow in the morning you'll spend the whole day with us, so you'll learn about out lifestyle and how you must act. I know Hyuuga-san has no experience of being a geisha, whatsoever, you don't have it that hard, since you're only having a meeting with the Feudal lord and his wife, so you need to entertain only those two, and your supposed to be _danna_. Then, you have the advantage you're a Hyuuga, your movements are grateful by themselves, so that's no big deal. Tomorrow you're going out with Mikoto to learn about it, so don't worry. For now, it's better if you two go to rest somewhere."

They nodded and the Raikage smiled, then he stood up.

"Guess it's all for today, you may go… by the way, there's a small inn nearby… Samui, would you mind taking them?"

Hinata was sitting on the windowsill glancing at the sky. It seemed to be closer than ever, but it was nothing like the sky view Konoha had. She sighed, somehow her fear had vanished, leaving it's place to a constant nausea and anxiety.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine…"

"It's not it."

"So?"

"I've always dreamt of being a geisha, then again, now I have a chance at least for a day, I can't keep myself calm."

"Well, no, you're in a mission, Hinata…" he sighed, looking at her deeply. "You had always wished of being a Geisha, I knew that, but why?"

"Well, they're beautiful. I once read a quote that was catching…"

"What is it?"

"Geishas are the goddesses of a floating word, hidden behind a white mask with crimson lips."

"Just because of that?"

"I know back in our village we have no geishas, so my dream died after I realized that… still, I knew about the geishas from other ninja countries like this one and I couldn't help but fantasize. Once I've read all about them in one of the books my family had, I just kept in my mind the idea of escaping from Konoha and becoming a geisha… Heh, keep in mind I was only six years old when I read about it."

"The cloud ninja had already kidnapped you, why would you like to come here, anyways?"

"Being a little girl, danger was nothing, especially after being the spoiled child of the house. After that… Hanabi arrived and I realized my dream was stupid."

"Then again your 'stupid dream' is making itself a reality."

"I don't want to be a geisha anymore. I'm not beautiful, nor graceful or anything, I'm just… me."

"You are, everybody tells it to you, so don't tell me you're not."

"You're telling me that because you're like my brother, you'd rather lie before making me cry."

"I'd rather make you cry and cheer you up before telling a lie, you had told me that just some hours ago."

"I did not…"

"I cannot lie to you, remember?"

"Your eyes are the ones that don't lie. In given case, you're a liar."

"Hinata, come on…"

"What?"

"Why don't you believe you're beautiful?"

"W-well…"

"Beauty does not only includes physic, Hinata. That's why I think you _are_ beautiful."

"You arrived, Hinata-chan." The older woman said, bowing at her. "Just in time as it should be. First of all, we're going to put the makeup, then comes the Kimono. I've chosen the best one I have, but please take care of it, it's quite valuable."

"D-don't worry, Mikoto-san, I-I'll take care of it."

"First of all, don't stutter. A geisha is an artist in conversation, also. A shy geisha is cute when she's still a Maiko; when she's experienced as I am, it's considered as a degradation for said Geisha, so please don't."

"Fine; please, excuse me, Mikoto-san." Hinata placed her fingertips on the ground as she bowed to her.

"Seems your clan has taught you very delicate manners, just as I expected, your bowings are perfect."

"Thank you."

"Now, there seems to be your eyes are paler than mine. I think the Feudal lord will not notice about it, but it's better if we take care about it."

"How are you going to do it?"

"It's easy, when you know some tricks makeup does..."

Hinata and Mikoto spent some hours with the makeup, specially on the back, where there must be the typical mark al geishas had on the first vertebrates. Then, the hardest thing came, which was her hair. Hinata's hair was beautiful, but it had to be decorated like a geisha must wear it. Mikoto had brought her hairdresser with her, so the man started to make the same hairstyle Mikoto had.

Hinata had been sitting there, trying not to cry out loud how much it hurt to be geisha even if it was just for a day. She had been listening to Mikoto's tips and stories, which she told with such a natural and elegant tone it made Hinata wonder if she was the right person for the job.

When they were ready, they took a rickshaw back to the inn Hinata was staying, trying not to be seen by anybody. To her surprise, there were lots of people inside the inn, especially on the hall and floor she was staying… she wondered why.

"I'm back…" She muttered sliding the door open. To her surprise, even the Raikage was there. There were many women giggling and coming in, and out of the bathroom.

"Welcome back… my god, you look just like Mikoto!" He said as he inspected her completely.

"What's happening?" incredibly, Hinata was being able to hold her stuttering and try to sound natural.

"Oh, well, your friend's hair was a mess, but when the hairdresser was done with him… well, he was a clone of Ryuuken. And we must admit Ryuuken is not bad looking at all. Well, also the fact he's young and has some mystical aura around him… all the maids are peeping."

"Has e taken the sunglasses off?"

"Damn, we forgot about it…"

"The sunglasses stay!!" Shino's voice shouted from the bathroom.

Hinata opened her way through the corridor of people who were between them, and she made it in time to surprise him and snap the glasses from his face.

"Ryuuken-sama does not wear sunglasses, Shino-kun."

"Give-them-back…"

"No."

He stood up from the bench he was sitting and grabbed Hinata's wrist firmly, but she threw the glasses away.

"I said no. You're not wearing them. If I can control my stuttering while in public, you can control your emotions while in public… my god, I never thought I'd be telling you that." Hinata giggled and smiled. "If you do, I'll give you a great, great reward when we're back…"

"You know that sounds plainly odd."

"I know, but you know you want to…"

Shino just stared at her white and pearly eyes, but he said nothing. He just sighed and tilted his head. The Aburame stood up and fixed his black suit and the necktie.

Hinata watched him for a long time, so long she was late to notice they had been left alone on the apartment for them to set off to the mission. There was no wonder why the maids were peeking on him, he really looked good without his hair spiked and ruffled.

"Hinata…" he said after a while. He sounded quite nervous.

"What?" she asked with interest.

"You _look_ beautiful."

She blushed deeply and covered her mouth with her fingertips, starting to play with her lips a bit.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin it." He said, taking her hand and placing it down. To her surprise, he smiled when he looked away and blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… well, actually I was thinking this is maybe a evil plotting from Naruto and Tsunade-sama in some way…"

"Hey, what?"

"Think about it… you and me, alone, in a place you're the hell scared of, when you had just broke up with our dear Rokudaime Hokage, he knows about… what I told you past year, he's your friend, this mission is planned for you to look like that and for me to look like this, and…"

"You're thinking too much… but it's possible you're right." Hinata stood up and walked towards him. "Still, what would you do if your theory is right?"

"Well, first of all, kick Naruto's and Kiba's asses when I get back, because I'm sure Kiba has also something to do with it. And well… I'd avoid something to happen, because you're important to me" He smiled and blushed too, then he looked away. "What would you do?"

"I still don't know how is it I feel towards you. So I don't really know. Guess I'll have to let go."

Shino gulped. He hoped she said something like 'I can't because I don't love you' or a simple 'I don't know…', but what she said was a lot different of what he was thinking.

"What do you mean?!"

"I'd let go. I mean, it's not that you're Neji or somebody for my family, or even another girl. It's right, you know?"

"Yeah, but we're friends."

"So what? Friends tend to have feelings for each other. You're the living proof. Tough, those feelings when mixed with lust are dangerous…"

"How much time had you been with Mikoto?!"

"Just enough to know how to converse without stuttering."

"You never stutter when you're with me."

"Other people, silly…"

"Oh, my, Kiba and I had been trying to do that for years, and this woman just made it in some hours? What the hell has she done to you?!"

"Nothing… but it also seems your emotions have calmed down. I mean, I can read them, but they're not as explosive as before.

"You practically attacked me that night, Hinata!"

He heard a cough coming from the door, where the Raikage was standing laughing out loud with Ryuuken and Mikoto, who looked a lot different in civilian clothes.

"Wow, I didn't knew you were so intimate at such a young age…" the man muttered, making Shino to blush and step away from her. "Now, we have to get going. The meeting you're having is about to start."

They walked out of the building and rode into a rickshaw. They closed the door and the man started to run towards the place the meeting was being held.

"Ryuuken?"

"Tell me, Mikoto…"

"Gah, we're good at impersonating!"

"I'm sorry to tell you, dear, if you keep that childish tone once we start in there, we're going to irremediably fail this mission."

"You even got the elegant tone and the accent! You're good!"

"You still sound so Hinata-ish, stop it or we're going to get caught."

"Yes… I'm sorry, Ryuuken, I just let go for a while. It's just… isn't amazing we get to be two marvelous, yet mysterious human beings? I mean, we're used to fake, to hide ourselves behind a mask, to kill and torture, yet, we're not trained to be lovers, are we?"

"Your personification of her is so good it's scary."

"You wanted it, didn't you?!" She said, glaring at him, to what Shino just chuckled and passed an arm behind her back, across her shoulders.

"You were saying, sweetheart, about not being trained to be lovers… I'm afraid that's a thing that has only to be learned with experience."

"Well… for the few experience you have, Ryuuken, you seem very sly at it."

"Answer me, Mikoto, I've been with you for the last years, and I'm afraid to tell you most of what I know, I learned from you."

"You're telling me you consider me as your one and only lover, Ryuuken?"

"Stop pushing on me, you're just trying for me to repeat what I've just said past year, _Hinata_" he made emphasis on her name, so she'd know he was impersonating the older man no more.

"Well, yeah, If I cannot make you say it, _Shino_, I'll make Ryuuken to do it for you." She also made emphasis on his name, plainly to bother him than for something else.

"And how are you planning for me to say it, _Mikoto_?"

"Mostly pushing and pushing until you can't take it anymore."

"And then what will you do?"

"I guess… I might say yes."

"WHAT?!"

Hinata laughed and poked his cheek.

"You're cute sometimes…"

"Stop it."

"Why don't you tell me again? You did before, and I know you still feel it!"

"First, because you already know, so why should I repeat it?, second, because there's no use, there's no way I'd put my feelings before you, that's not like me, and third, you just broke up with the man you had loved since you were eight years old, how am I supposed to react to that?" He said calmly, but she could find a tone of desperation on his voice.

"You… you actually feel that way?"

"Yes. I am not Naruto, and there's no way I'm able to fill the space he just left on your heart. I have said that too many times inside my head I actually got tired. Even you say I'm not lying when I said I love you, I think if I told you now I'd be lying. I don't love you, Hinata." He tried not to sound cold, but it still had hurt the girl. She glanced down to her feet. She felt her eyes water and that strange feeling she always had on the back of her throat whenever she was about to cry, but she managed to hold back the tears o her eyes.

She searched for the right words to tell, but none came. She sat up straight and fixed some wrinkles on her kimono, and added nothing more until they reached their destination.

Shino looked at her as a servant helped her to ride off the rickshaw. Sometimes he regretted what he said, but he never regretted what he kept in silence. He knew he lied, he was still in love with her, like hell he did… but maybe it was not only his fault, she had been acting weird lately. He wondered if it was actually any of they who changed, or it had been Naruto and the ANBU corps. who did the favor of this confrontation.

They had been away from a lot of time, not talking, not watching each other, and she was quite rushing the situation. He raised an eyebrow as he reached her side. She was not looking at him, still, it felt like if some warmness was radiating from her skin. She was not angry, still, he knew she was not as enthusiastic as before.

"Ryuuken, let's go, the feudal lord is waiting!" But her voice said completely the opposite. Her voice sounded as happy as if a kid had been given a candy. But knowing her as he did, it was like giving a kid a candy, yet, the kid was diabetic. He sighed, as he took the hand she was offering with elegance in every movement she did, driving her inside the house.

Shino watched her eyes by the corner of his. His eyes were not adjusted yet to the sunlight coming from everywhere. Sure the sunglasses darkened his sight a lot, and not only that, they protected him. For some odd reason he hadn't had the interest to do research about it, it seemed the Aburame clan member's eyes were extremely susceptible to sunlight. He had made his suppositions, about how many small parasites walking around their bodies might be the cause some organs were weaker than other humans'.

But he knew Hinata was right, if she had to make sacrifices and efforts, he'd have to do so.

He fisted the hand that was not holding hers. He was such an idiot! How could he have said that to _her_? To _her_ of all people! He had even denied himself from his own feelings, trying to convince himself he was not in love with her, but as much as he thought about it, the more Shino fell in love with Hinata.

A servant was waiting for them in front of an enormous wood door, and he bowed as he saw them coming.

"Just so you know, _Ryuuken_." She made emphasis, thing which made the older to screw his eyes shut and fist his hand tighter. "Nothing you say is going to change the fact we have to meet the feudal lord, no matter how much you try to deny it, I'm not running away, no matter how much your words sound like daggers piercing trough my flesh."

He opened his eyes wide. She was actually taking the mission so seriously it seemed the real Mikoto was with him and not Hinata. She was making a double talk with him, leaving him in clear she was hurt, still, she was not as hurt as it would cause her to drop the mission when they were so close to do it.

"Yes… Forgive me, _Mikoto_."


	10. Words I Might Have Ate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sheez, I'm putting a mayor diclaimer on top of my profile, I'm getting tired of this...  
**

_**A/N: Last chapter for today, but I think it's enough. I've made my brains cry, so enjoy it. and there's the awaited description of Shino's confession a year before. Blah, blah, it includes KibaIno cuteness because they're my 2° favourite couple :D and...Hints of Shikaino and ShikaTema. The title is in honor of one of the many Green Day songs xD I'm a Green Day Fantard, for the past 5 years I've been and I'll keep it up like that!**  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Words I Might Have Ate

* * *

**

"_After all the things you said to me, screaming at me you didn't want me anymore, after you shouted how useless and weak I was, and after I realized all you were saying was horribly truth, I decided the best answer was silence. Still, I was not able to keep it. I needed to break, to crush the silence, before it crushed me instead. Sorry I had screamed in agony. Sorry I screamed in pain. Sorry I was never enough. Sorry I disappointed you. Sorry you disappointed me… but I still wish, even after how far you've reached and how much you've hurt me… I still want to believe they're all lies, so you'll never let go of my hand."

* * *

_

"Hey, Kiba!"

"I-Ino!! What are you…?"

"I was sent here in a mission to bodyguard somebody… do you have any idea who…?"

"Seems it'll be the same mission I'm in."

"You too?"

"Yeah, I was with my sister in my way back to Konoha when a messenger bird caught up with us, telling I had to reach Kumogakure. Ah, lucky I wasn't this far."

"Well, yeah, I've been traveling since yesterday non-stop, I'm amazed I made it in time, specially alone."

"Well, it just seems you've gotten better."

"Well… not really, I just had luck."

"Well, anyway… do you know if Shino and Hinata came back to the village in some of these days?"

"Well, no, while I was there neither of them arrived, I don't know if in the time I was traveling… why?"

"They were sent here on a mission."

"Here?"

"Yeah, but I don't know details."

"Well… I have the direction where the people I have to bodyguard are staying, it's an inn… maybe we can get information if your teammates are still on the village."

Kiba nodded and walked along the blonde into the direction they were sent to. It was, indeed, a great building, an inn that counted with onsen and everything, a luxurious one, as they could appreciate. The entered the lobby, where a man bowed at them and walked them to the receptionist.

"Uhmm… excuse me, we're looking for…" Ino checked the presentation card." Kawada Ryuuken-san and Mikoto-san, are they staying in this place?"

"Oh, yes. You should be the body wards. Well, for orders of Kawada-donno, we're not allowed to get nearby, but I'm sure you two are. It's the room 369, on the third floor." The receptionist said, pointing at the stairs.

Kiba and Ino bowed to her and they started to walk towards said room. They quickly reached the hall the room was, but there were screams coming all over.

"Wow… seems somebody is having a serious fight in there. They seem to be a couple… first fight after marriage, horrible…" the brunette said, walking towards the room the screams were coming from.

"Kiba… don't do that, it's a bit… too low." Ino scolded him when Kiba placed his ear on the wall to hear the fight.

"Come on! The walls are too thin! You can hear all they're saying!"

"But, Kiba…"

"Ino!"

"Fine…" She did the same as him, and started to listen the fight.

"_You know I meant it!"_

"_Of course you didn't! why won't you tell it! Just say what you feel! It's not like I'm going to get angry!"_

"_You're angry!"_

"_Because you're angry!"_

"_For god's sake, believe me when I tell you something, woman! When the hell do I ever lie to you!"_

"_Well, you've been lying to me since we arrived!"_

"_And what do you want me to do?! To kneel down and beg?"_

"_Well, at least you'd be telling the truth!"_

"_For one last-freaking-time, I'm telling the truth!"_

"_You're not! If you were, I'd know! Am I that insignificant for you, you can't even tell me the truth?!"_

"…"

"_WHAT AM I? ANSWER ME!"_

"Kiba…"

"Shh… it's getting good!" He said as if he was watching a movie.

"It's not that… doesn't that one sounds like Hinata?"

"What?"

"And… isn't this room 369?!" The blonde pointed at the number the sliding door had on it.

"Shh…"

"_What am I…? What am I to you?"_

"_What do you want me to say? You know it. But I have already told you, no matter how you want to see it, I don't feel the same way I used to do."_

"And… Kiba, in tat whispering-creepy tone, that guy sounds a lot like Shino…"

"Shut up, Ino, I've never seen those two discuss that hard, and he'd never actually lie to her. It's not them…"

"_What am I to you, Shino?"_

Kiba opened his eyes wide in surprise. What the hell was happening?!

"_What…? What If I…?"_

"_You what?"_

"_What if I told you…?_

Kiba snapped and pushed Ino apart from the wall, opening the door with one movement.

"…I love you too…"

The Inuzuka intruded onto the room. He looked onto Hinata, who was dressed in a pale kimono, and her hair was dressed as the one of a Geisha, but her eyes were covered with crystalline tears.

His rage seemed to pop out, as he strike a kick on Shino's head., without even caring he also looked lots different. To even Kiba's surprise, he didn't move, he just whipped the blood that was rolling down from his forehead.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!" Kiba screamed, taking the other man by the neck of his shirt. "SAY SOMETHING TO HER! WHY DID YOU MAKE HER CRY?!" He screamed, punching him again, but again, he didn't even move.

Ino entered the room, scared to hear Kiba screaming like that. She saw Hinata crying, on her knees, and both guys standing in front of other, one with both of his fist clenched and the other, move less and with an untypical gloomy aura around him. Kiba was about to punch him again, but Ino managed to stop him, she didn't even know how. Ino felt the brunette's muscles relax as she grabbed his wrist to stop him from killing his teammate.

"Kiba, calm down…

"Answer me, Shino! What the hell did you do?!"

"K-Kiba-kun…"

He turned around to face Hinata, who was trying to hold her tears.

"Hinata…" He walked over her and whipped her tears away, as she shook her head.

"Please, don't hurt him anymore. It's my fault."

"Just what did this idiot said?"

"Nothing, Kiba-kun. It's my fault…"

"Don't try to take the guilt by yourself, you're just telling that so I won't hit him anymore."

"Kiba…" Ino's voice said, quite concerned, but cool.

"What?" he turned around. She was treating the wounds Kiba had just left on Shino, but he seemed he hadn't say nothing.

"They need to talk. And I also need to talk to you…"

"No, Ino, it's fine…" Shino muttered, grabbing her wrist. "Don't bother."

"Don't talk, you're injured." She said softly, as her chakra flowed on the hand she had just placed on his cheek.

As soon as Ino finished with the man's wounds, they went back to the lobby and rented a room on the same floor the other two did.

"What do you want now, Ino?"

"Listen… I know you're angry at Shino, and he knows he was wrong. It's just… well, while you were talking to her, he told me everything. He knows you wouldn't listen, and it quite amazes me he told me it all. First of all… I want you to tell me something."

"What?"

"What did he told her past year? It seems it all started there, but he said it was quite painful to remember."

"Well… it's quite of a long history, I thought you knew… I actually thought Hinata might have told you and Sakura at some point, but it seems she didn't."

"What happened?"

"Why don't you look at it? You know that jutsu, to go inside people's memories and see them as if they were you the one living them…"

"You sure?"

"It's not as neat as Shino's or Hinata's memories about the matter would be, I was just nearby, actually hiding, but it's better than nothing. And I'm not good telling stories, so…"

Ino nodded and placed one of her hands on Kiba's forehead, as he closed his eyes. She did the same, waiting until the memory came to light.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Everything was dark. The trees were so closely together, that not much moonlight was able to trespass through the darkness._

"_What are you planning to do?" Kiba's voice broke the silence._

"_Well, nothing, what am I supposed to do?"_

"_It's her birthday, you at least should go and say goodbye before you run away."_

"_I'm not running away."_

"_So what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Getting out of her way."_

"_What for?! You saw how the idiot reacted!"_

"_I know, Naruto ran, but what am I supposed to do? Hit him and make him bleed to death?"_

"_No, I was planning to do that!"_

"_Well, it's not your fault, anyway, you were only telling her to declare her feelings to him again, now that he and Sakura are taking a break. Well, you know, he might actually fall in love with Hina if we leave him…"_

"_Yes, I never expected her to kiss him, and Naruto to run away like a girl."_

"_Just like you're doing!"_

"_It'll be only a matter of time until Naruto comes out of the shock and actually makes it work."_

"_Anyway, Shino, why are you so worried about Hina's relation with the idiot?"_

"_I just want her happy."_

"_Awww, you really love her that much, eh?"_

"_How do I tell you I do not…?"_

"_You do. You're not being selfish, you want her to smile with the man she loves."_

"_You'll also do the same."_

"_Of course not! I have dignity!" Shino glared daggers at Kiba, who laughed. "I was joking, I was joking… I'd actually arrange you two, because I know you love her."_

"_Kiba…"_

"_And don't say anything against it, you know you do."_

"_Fine…" He sighed, rubbing his temple with two fingers. "What if I did? It would not change a thing."_

"_It would! She'd think of you instead of Naruto!"_

"_She'd not."_

"_Yes she would!... hey, hold on a second, you've just admitted it!"_

_Shino sighed and hit his forehead with his palm._

"_Well, it's not like she'd actually try to kill herself because Naruto says no, right? You might still have a chance if he doesn't react."_

"_Don't even joke about it… I mean, she's a bit weak when we talk about feelings, but not for committing suicide, Kiba."_

"_Hey…" Kiba pointed at something, and Shino turned around to see what was it. "Isn't that the airhead?"_

"_Yes…" He sighed. "I'm going to talk to him."_

"_You're kidding!!! She's almost yours!"_

"_There's no way it happens, Kiba, just… let's go, come."_

_Shino pulled from his wrist until they reached Naruto, who had crushed his back against a tree. _

"_Hey… Naruto."_

"_Oh… hi, guys…" He said, with a low tone, untypical from him._

"_Are you alright? You look quite… wasted…"_

"_I'm not drunk, Kiba, I'm just… I don't get it. You should know better… why did she…?"_

"_Why Hinata kissed you?"_

"_I mean, she had confessed before, but… I had told her about me and Sakura, and she understood, but Sakura is quite tired of me being so immature, so… and then she…" He chuckled and ruffled his long, blonde bangs off of his face. "…I can't believe a girl swept me off my feet this way… especially her. I don't know what to think, or say to her."_

"_You like, her, don't you?"_

"_Like crazy." Naruto admitted. It's just like if Sakura had disappeared into darkness and swallowed me with her, but then… she appeared. Like a gift from the heavens… I can't believe it, she's so cute and I've never actually took her serious… I'm such an idiot…"_

"_Well, I'm not gonna disagree…"_

"_Kiba, shut up…"_

"_No, he's right."_

_The three men stood in silence, as Naruto hid his face behind his hands, and groaned. _

"_Tell her." The words slipped out of Shino's mouth, he would have preferred not to say it at all, but watching Naruto that way was just devastating. _

"_Sorry?"_

"_Tell her all that you just said. Tell her."_

"_But…"_

"_Tell her." He repeated._

"_Are you guys ok with it? I mean, you're her best friends and I thought…"_

"_If we had any objections we'd have already tried to kill you, don't you think?" Kiba said in a pessimist tone. _

_Naruto smiled weakly and nodded, then he ran to search for her._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST DO; YOU IDIOT?!!!"_

_Shino didn't answer, he just glanced at Kiba. His eyes were wide open behind the shades, thankfully, Kiba could not see it._

"_We have to find her… I have to find her first."_

"_Now you're having second thoughts, idiot! And I don't know why the hell did I say that! I want to kill him now!!!"_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Go, find her, and tell her you love her, before Uzumaki does!"_

"_But…"_

"_Don't come with the 'I want her to be happy' crap, I'm tired of that! You know you want her for you and only you! Be selfish for just one day in your life, and don't think about others! You deserve her more than anybody!"_

"_What about you?"_

"_You know I don't love her. Not the way I wanted to love her. Yes, sure we ALL know she's hot, that's all. But you DO love her, so go!... look, I'll go with you, and I'll be nearby if for any sort of reason we need to stop Naruto, fine?!"_

_He nodded and both of them started to run, to search for the girl. It was hard to run, since they weren't wearing ninja clothes. It quite felt weird, but they had dressed as normal civilians, as the teenagers they still were after so many years of being used t wear only ninja gear over them. The trees were so close to each other, they couldn't even climb them, so they had to search for her on the ground. _

_They found her after some minutes, and there were no signs of Naruto being anywhere close._

"_Fine, I'll wait over here, I'll make sure he or anyone comes, don't worry."_

_Shino sighed and walked towards her. _

"_Hinata…"_

"_Oh… Shino-kun, it's you…"_

_Her eyes were moist, and it seemed she had been biting her lip a little._

"_You're alright?"_

"_You saw what I did, of course not."_

"_Hinata, we need to talk."_

"_W-what's wrong…?"_

"_I made something really, really stupid before, and I'm about to make something even worse."_

"_Shino-kun?"_

"_Look… For first time in my life, I want to be selfish, Hinata."_

"_What do you mean?" She asked. They were a little bit too close than they always were, but she was not scared. _

_She had no words for answer. He had cupped her face on his hands and kissed her. Kiba opened his eyes wide from the place he was watching them, quite surprised Shino had such experience on women._

"_Whatever Naruto asks you when he finds where you are… don't think of me, just say yes. And remember…" He kissed her again, and in some kind of sloppy way, she returned the kiss, but it was so brief it just left her more confused she already was. __"… I love you."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino separated her hand from Kiba's forehead and opened her eyes wide.

"That was quite… surprising." She murmured. "I never had thought of him like that."

"It's because nobody portraits him as the romantic-like-guy. So, there's no wonder you didn't."

Ino fixed her position and grabbed Kiba's hand.

"They were fighting because Shino denied what he said past year. Hinata knows he's lying, but it all seems because Shino is a bit down."

"He? Why?"

"Naruto. He told Hinata he'd never be able to fill the space Naruto left. He doesn't want to be a replacement, he wants her to really love her, but we all know she's not over him yet."

"She might be."

"Who knows? The point is Shino is even lying to himself telling that he doesn't loves her anymore, still, Hinata doesn't believe him at all, because she had developed feelings for Shino. I think right now she realized she loves him."

"Yes, but Shino is quite rough. He wouldn't believe her just like that."

"I know, but… do you think you and I might be able to do something?"

"Well, I suppose, but we're gonna have to wait to come back to Konoha. We still have a mission here."

"Yeah… as far as I got, we have to watch their backs as they act as this guys, Ryuuken and Mikoto. It seems a gang wants them dead, and tomorrow they're planning to take Hinata as a guest."

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm going to go with Hina. You and Shino must go and save our asses before they really kill us, we cannot use violence until we see the gang leader. If we do as they take us to their guard, hurry up and back us up, so we can finish quickly and do something about this mess."

"Sure."

"One more question, Kiba."

"What?"

"Is that the reason Shino accepted the place on the ANBU corps.? To avoid interfering with Hinata and Naruto's relationship?" Kiba nodded, making the blond girl to laugh. "That guy must really, really be in love to do such an stupid thing."

"Well, your team almost did the same, you know? When Shika went to work to Suna, suddenly he stopped caring about you and Choji a bit, don't you think?"

"It's not that we could keep him here. He had to."

"You seem depressed."

"Well… you should know by far I had always loved and cared for him, and for some time I thought he felt the same. But clearly I was damn wrong, he only has eyes from Temari. Now they're getting married. Seriously, I think it's better if we stay a little far from each other until I overcome."

"You just did the same those two love fools did, you notice?"

"Yeah, but I actually accepted the situation. I mean, I love him, but not that much to stop looking at other guys."

"Ino…"

"What?"

He chuckled. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful Ino's eyes were, if he had spent quite a bit more time with her lately, since both of their teams seemed to have disintegrated themselves?

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little, making the Yamanaka blush.

"… just so you know… Shikamaru can be an idiot some times."


	11. Falling

_Not that I'm back in Naruto Fandom as I was before, really, but this week's Bleach chapter almost made me cry... yet it was uber awesome *Imitates WonderWise's Battle Scream* **AAAAAAOOOOO!!!!**  
_

_LOL. Whatevur... Just some fluffiness because I'm inspired today. And yeah, this chapter looks rushed, but it had em thinking of how to write it for a LONG LONG while, so excuse me if I suck at battle scenes. Use your imaginations, you're way better than I am. You might notice some references of Bleach during my half assed fights, anyway, ENJOY! _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Falling

* * *

**

"_When was the last time you glanced at the sky, and noticed how small you were, wondering about the world, wondering about death and life itself, wondering about love, about you and me? When was the last time you kissed my lips and made me fly across the universe? When? Because it feels like eternity, but I keep the sensation so close to my heart, it also seems time has not passed us by."

* * *

_

"There you go… take care, and remember, Ino, notice us is you find where is the chief."

Ino nodded. Both her and Hinata were going to the bathing house, and as planned, the mafia gang that was after Mikoto would take them captive.

"Well…"

"Good luck." Kiba said, and kissed the top of Ino's forehead. Ino blushed at the sudden demonstration of affection, and smiled widely, taking Hinata's hand and running.

"Are you two dating or something?" Shino asked, to which Kiba shook his head.

"Nah, in process of convincing her to forget about Shikamaru. But… those should be my lines, are you and Hina together?"

Shino shook his head, making Kiba to grin.

"But sure you want her to be with you."

"Ino should have told you already. I don't want to be Naruto's replacement."

"But she told you already, she loves you."

The older sighed, and shook his head again.

"She's confused, that's all."

"You're a thickhead."

"Say that again and I'll kick you."

"By the way… I'm sorry about yesterday, I got even more pissed when you didn't answer to her."

"No, It's no problem… I deserved it."

"Man, I beat the crap out of you, you didn't even move, you're such a sadist."

"I'm not. I'm just being realist."

"You're a sadist, a love fool, and now of all times, I think you're being selfish."

"And what am I supposed to do? Run and ask for forgiveness? It's not like me."

"No. You can always talk. She knows how to listen, especially if it's you. Talk to her when we 'rescue' them"

"Anyways, I don't know what to tell her."

"Just tell her what you feel. Kiss her if possible, girls like that."

"And what the hell do you know about girls, anyway?!"

"More than you think. Not for nothing I have an older sister and live with my mom, you know?"

Shino sighed and smiled lightly.

"Asides from that, what girl would resist a glasses-less Shino with his hair combed and a tux? Tell me, who?"

"Run for your life before I kill you here, Inuzuka!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're ok?" Ino asked, as they both entered the bath house and paid for a double shower.

"Y-yes…"

"Ah, sorry for what Kiba did yesterday, I tried to stop him…"

"N-no, don't worry."

"Then again… Kiba told me what had happened. Do you really love him?"

Hinata nodded and surrounded her body with a large towel.

"Listen… Shino should have told you by now he doesn't want you to replace Naruto with him, right?"

Hinata nodded and covered her eyes with her fingers, trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't cry…"

"I don't know what to do, Ino… I mean, sure he should think I'm making him fill the space Naruto just left, but… it's true, I do love him, and what I said to him yesterday, I really meant it!"

"Calm down, Hinata… after Kiba and I left, what else did you say to him?"

"N-nothing, we didn't talk anymore."

"I supposed… but you have to talk to him, no matter what."

"But what do I say to him? He's not going to listen, he doesn't believe me at all."

"Well… show him."

"Sorry?"

"Yes. Show him you love him. Just… you can even say nothing, just show him you love him, from the bottom of your heart. That's something I'd do."

"But it's you. You're so confident, and pretty, and…"

"As much as you are… especially… which guy on the earth would ever say no to a geisha-dressed, face painted, in a pale and elegant kimono Hinata? Asides from that, he has always seen you with lots of clothes on, you know? If he was in my place now, he'd break all his figure and take out the wild pervert all men have inside, and take you here, Hinata!"

Hinata was redder than a cherry on springtime, and her pale hands were holding the top and the bottom of the towel like if she was trying to make it larger to cover more part of her body. Ino laughed out loud and grabbed her shoulder, making her dive into the onsen.

"I was joking, I was joking… but, you know, he's a man after all, he has his own weakness."

"He does?"

"Of course he does. He told you, as far as I know, it were you."

Hinata blushed again, but this time she smiled.

The Hyuuga removed the towel when her body was inside the onsen up to her shoulders, Ino did the same.

"When do you think those guys will try to take us as hostage?"

"As far as the Raikage could tell me, it would be when we're going out of here."

"Ah, I really hope so, I'd hate to go around with some guys completely naked."

Hinata shrugged at the idea, and took the towel again, making the blonde to laugh.

"It'll not help you in anyway, Hinata, they're men and we're not supposed to use violence today. Today, we're the damsels in distress."

Hinata giggled, mostly because it was usually her and Ino the ones getting captured and taken as hostage during missions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been quick. Amazingly quick, so fast the two girls barely noticed. They had finished bathing and went to get some yukatas to be a little more inside the onsen, on the small bar it had, but when they finished dressing and went out of their small room heading towards the bar, they had already been taken hostage. Two tall men, one with large red hair tied on a ponytail and another one, with spiky black hair had reached their spot and grabbed them by surprise from the back. Ino faked to scream, but the man covered her mouth with a hand. She blinked, as she did a single hand sign and her mind went inside a maid's body. It was so real, it seemed Ino had actually fainted.

"Oh, the maid fainted…" The red headed said, who was holding Ino.

"Well, carry her…" He whispered, while Hinata faked to struggle to break free, but she wasn't actually using any of her real strength. Two more men entered the room, one was almost Hinata's size, which was, to be said, small, with long and curvy hair falling on his face. The Hyuuga could tell this guy was really young, because he looked nervous, in comparison of the other, who was almost as tall as the other two and had short white hair. This last man stood in front of Hinata, as he looked directly into her eyes. For a moment she thought he might have discovered the plan, that she was a fake Mikoto, but he just smiled.

"I don't get why Boss wants to kill this beauty. It'd be such a waste, don't you think, gentlemen?" He asked, glancing at the blue haired woman completely. "Maybe after Ryuuken gets killed we can get the Boss to let her live and use her for a while… then we might kill her, anyway…"

Hinata gulped. That was surely not on her plans…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino ran as fast as the maid's short legs allowed her. She reached the hotel again, where she found both of the boys playing cards on a table at the gardens.

"Shino! Kiba!" She screamed, as she fell onto her knees, panting.

"Ino?" Kiba asked as both of them stood up. The brunette knelt in front of her to give Ino a bit of support. She smiled and nodded.

"Everything's going fine, she had already been taken. In total, I got to see two guys, a black haired and a red haired."

"Where did they took her?" Shino asked, impatient. Ino and Kia smiled to each other, as Ino closed her eyes to track her own body.

It were a few minutes, when Ino nodded again, and smiled widely.

"Follow me." That's all she said, as she started to run down the hall.

The men ran behind her as Kiba threw the cards to the table and whistled, making Akamaru to jump out of nowhere. He was the body ward, so he had the right to take the large animal with him. On the other hand, Shino without his hive felt quite empty, jumping into action with no weapons to fight was like going on a trip with no money and map. But he didn't care. No matter how much it annoyed him, Kiba was damn right. He wanted Hinata. He NEEDED her, he desired her, yet he was way too stubborn to accept he wouldn't even mind being Naruto's replacement, just for the sake of being with her.. of being hers.

His assassin bugs had been wandering around the village, so he summoned them as they ran behind Ino in the maid's body. He didn't even pay attention to the place they were heading, he just wanted to reach there and take her out. No matter how planned this thing was, Hinata was still a woman, a really beautiful, attractive and, well… in a shape that would fulfill any men's desire. The Aburame started to rush at the thought of this, when he noticed Ino had stopped. It was a large old building. It seemed it was about to crumble down, thing which kinda scared both of the boys.

"You're sure it's here?!"

"Don't be silly, Kiba, don't you think I'm at least capable of tracking my own body?"

Kiba chuckled and then he cracked his fingers.

"Well… in some sort of way gangs always take the hostages somewhere creepy, so I think you're right this time…"

"How do we enter?" Ino asked the older boy, who glanced at the door and shook his head.

"Decoy."

"Who's gonna be…?"

"Me. I'm supposed to be the one who has to rescue Mikoto, having no military experience or anything, Ryuuken might just jump in there and attempt to save her. You two have to come and save me before they do kill me, since I can't use the kikai unless I'm in front of the chief of the gang. Also, one more thing. You two have to put this explosive tags everywhere you can, and when I give you a signal with the kikai, detonate the building. Ino, that'll be your work. When I find Hinata and Ino's body, I'll call you, Kiba, so you can come and take Ino with you while I take Hinata out. When we're both out, you blow the building. If nothing goes wrong, this mission will be a success." He declared, taking a deep breath.

"But… you sure you want to be the decoy? They might torture you, man!"

"I prefer to take the pain, I'm not letting them hurt Hinata."

Ino smiled widely, the same as Kiba. The man in front of them was just the living proof love was able to make even the most serious and intelligent ninja in the whole village an idiot.

Then the blonde sighed, he was not the only one. Shikamaru was another fool out there.

But it was no time to think of the lazy Nara nin, so she rushed to hide with Kiba as the Aburame entered abruptly into the house.

"Is he going to be fine?"

"Heh…"

"What's so funny, Kiba?!"

"You've been in missions with him, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"I've noticed the only times he fails is when Naruto is around. Is he right now?"

"Well… no…"

"So it's impossible for him to fail." Kiba said firmly grinning. "That guy, for some sort of way to say it, is incredibly strong when Naruto is not around."

"Why?"

"It seems Shino doesn't like Naruto much. I mean, they're in good terms and everything, but he's not really fond of Naruto."

"Because of Hinata, right?"

"Probably."

"Just probably?"

"Most likely... Yes."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He broke the door with his feet, rushing inside the old house. He heard several screams and yelling from the upper floors, as well as steps coming from everywhere. He breathed deeply while he was running, trying to search for somebody to take him to the chief. He rushed up towards some stairs that seemed to be about to fall down, but miraculously, they didn't crumbled when he started to run on them, but they did fell when he was three meters away. Shino turned around in horror, he wasn't liking how the stuff was going. Of all the people who could have done this mission, Tsunade had to sent a Taijutsu sucker. If for some reason somebody intended to kill him before reaching the chief and Hinata, it'd be over. At least if he had brought some weapons or something it might have helped him, but on his rush, he forgot all he had brought. Probably Kiba had brought some, but he was at least thirty meters beneath his feet, hiding on a bush waiting for his signal.

When he turned on a corner, he heard the metallic sound of a pair of katana. Damn it. The chief didn't had ninjas under his command, but samurais. Or probably both.

He hid himself behind an old bookcase, as he heard steps really close to him.

"That bastard must be around here."

"Shut up… I think I heard something…"

Crap. Shino didn't notice it wasn't a book case, but an old wall clock, a broken one, and he had just stepped into broken glass. He cursed under his breath, if it were only one of them, he might be able to remove the sword from him and use it to defend himself, his ANBU practice leaving him enough experience using a katana. But being two men, while he disarmed one, the other would just chop his head off. He sighed. Then, an idea came to his mind. He summoned the kikai bugs, and made a clone of himself, that was at least durable enough to distract one of them, disarm him, and while the other attacked the clone, the real one would be able to escape with a nice pair of katana for his use. He ordered the clone to move, and it did as Shino demanded. The first one of the samurais noticed him, but the clone hit him with the elbow and twisted his arm, disarming him, but his partner grabbed the bug clone, which vanished when it was hit. The man was confused, so Shino jumped to the scene and took the katana the bug clone had just left on the ground. He sliced the man's chest with the katana at an incredible speed, the Konoha nin was sure he didn't even notice. He inspected both the swords he had just gained, and removed both the scabbards from the samurai who brought them. He placed the two scabbards on his back, as he used to do while he was an ANBU, and sheathed the katana on them. He continued walking, trying to sneak as silently and unnoticeable as he could.

"Hold in there…" A woman's voice said, he hadn't heard her coming, and she already had a sword on his neck. Shino had made the mistake to turn around on a corner without looking behind him to find if anyone was there. Fortunately, this unknown woman he wasn't able to look at hadn't seen his bug clone before, or he'd have been already dead. "Don't move, Kawada. We have orders not to kill you and to take you to the boss, but if for some reason you take out those katana and try to defend yourself, I'll kill you here."

The Aburame gulped as the woman lead him to the upper level of the house, where it seemed was the least affected part of the mansion. She opened the sliding door, revealing the previous

men Ino had encountered. Shino sighed in relief as his sight caught Hinata's fearful eyes.

"You came…" She muttered in a way it almost sounded real.

"Shut up, bitch." The red haired man said, pulling from her arms to restrain her.

"Hey, hey, treat her with more respect, Sogi." A man's voice said in the middle of the room. The woman walked Shino inside, shoving the red haired guy as well as the black haired one who was watching over Ino's steady body. There was a man dressed in a luxurious yukata, with a large pipe sticking out of his thin lips. His hair was blonde and straight, a little bit curvy and long. He smiled as he watched Shino in front of him, and took out the pipe from his mouth. The man removed the hair from his eyes, revealing two large scars across both of his eyes, cross shaped. The Konoha nin didn't knew if those were rather battle scars or a bad done tattoo that cicatrized like that.

He stood up, laughing slightly.

"Long time no see, Ryuuken-san…" He muttered. To Shino's surprise, his laugh, as well as his voice was incredibly soft and elegant. "Tetsu, take his katana." He ordered the black haired man, who nodded and took the swords, as well as the scabbards with him. "You know.. I'm so sorry all of this has to end like this, Ryuuken. I really liked you."

Shino gulped. As far as he knew, the man he was impersonating didn't know the yakuza leader, but it seemed the other way around.

"Yeah, you were great at this business, but you had to go against my decisions."

So they did know each other. Not only that, they were partners.

"Well, anyway, it's not like the opium traffic was indeed your thing, you were more interested in metallurgic." The man unsheathed one of the katana Shino had been carrying and pointed it at his forehead. "But you know, Ryuuken, whoever goes against Tatsuya Taro's will, ends up six feet under."

"NO!" Hinata screamed, as she watched how the man rose his sword, and Shino didn't even move, completely calm as always. The girl had bitten Sogi's hand and tried to hit the chief's back, but the man grabbed her arms again. Tatsuya smiled and turned around to face Hinata.

"Miko-chan, be grateful I've spanned your life. Be grateful he's the one who's gonna die in your place."

"No…"

"Isn't it for a Geisha forbidden to fall in love?" He asked after turning around and cupping Hinata's face to make the girl to look at his face closely, speaking as coldly and cruel his gentle voice allowed him to. "You are meant to sell your talents. You are meant to sell your graces, even your bodies. But never your hearts, my dear. This man has no feelings for you, so why do you try to shield him with your own body?"

"I…"

"Mikoto…" Shino said, trying not to look at her eyes. "It's fine. Don't worry."

"Shino…" She muttered, unconsciously. Everybody turned back at her, and even the Aburame starred at her with eyes wide open. Hinata slapped her hand against her mouth, noticing the atrocity she had just said.

"KIBA, NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he perceived his friend's chakra flow closely enough.

The dog nin entered the room with his Garoga technique, smashing the whole wall down. He hit the man who was holding Ino, and in the distraction he caused, Shino had already knocked the woman as well. Sogi and Tatsuya had turned around, but didn't lower their guards. Kiba threw the bug nin one of the Katana, as he took the one the woman had on his neck. Hinata, incredibly, had also took her opportunity to use her Juken, making the red haired man to drop his sword. She took it and swung it to strike him, but he took another one to protect himself.

"I'm taking her out of her…" Kiba said, carrying Ino's unconscious body, and going out of the room towards the wall he had just destroyed.

"When you're down there, do what I told you."

"What about you two? She cannot run with the kimono and you'll not be able to run with…"

"DAMN IT, KIBA I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT, RUN!"

He saw Kiba disappear, and turned his head back to the man, who had also unsheathed a pair of swords.

"Aniki!" The one who was trying to avoid Hinata's random blows and swings of the katana screamed. "You don't' have to fight! Leave these two to me!"

"Are you an idiot?! Maybe the gal is at your level, but this one is not. He's a ninja."

Shino tried to impale his shoulder, but he dodged and tried to strike his face. Shino arched his back to dodge as well, but it did cut his cheek. As it did, he summoned the Kikaichu that had been following him, and they immediately attached themselves to the man.

"Agh!!" He screamed, disgusted. "These are… bugs? W-who are you?"

"Aburame Shino from Konohagakure."

"HAH! Konoha? Don't joke! You're way much more stronger than a simple Konoha nin. They're known to be the weakest soldiers of all! Maybe that woman over there is, if by chance she is a ninja…" He implied Hinata was having a lot of trouble, and Shino deduced she did, because he heard her scream in pain, as well as her breathing pace was increasing. He grunted in anger and charged against him violently.

"You're underestimating us." He said coldly, as he sent more Kikai to attack him, as well as another amount to help his friend.

"No, I'm not. This is all you have; you're so angry because I'm insulting her, you're already giving your all. I might not be a ninja, but I'm a samurai. There are lots of things a ninja would never understand, ninjas are never able to understand the enemy just by crossing swords. Ninjas are much inferior to us. You are sanguinary monsters that love to fight, to risk your bodies on the fight… you even dare to leave your weapons aside and fight 'till your fists bleed. Well, let me tell you something, Shino. You don't know what fighting with honor is!!"

Tetsuya slashed his chest, thing he hadn't expected. Shino felt the injury he had received days ago tore open, and the blood started to run down again. He smiled. Raising his sword, he impaled the man on the chest, and watched how Hinata had rose on her feet again and stroked his back with her gentle fist.

"Maybe Samurais are superior to us, I cannot deny it. But you, calling yourself a samurai, blabbering about honorable fights, and calling us sanguinary monsters, you are nothing but a joke that's not even funny. While you die here, in the middle of two of the best ninjas Konoha has, let me ask you something: What are you fighting for? You say fights are for honor, but as far as I can see, you're fighting for your business, which is drug dealing. I see nothing honorable on it. I'm fighting to defend somebody, because that person is my honor. That woman over there is fighting to prove the world she's worth something, and let me say, she is. But you? You have no honor. Calling yourself a Samurai, you couldn't be more wrong."

Shino finished, taking out the sword from his chest, swinging it again to remove the blood as the man fell dead to the ground, but as Hinata was still on his back, he felt over her.

"That was a nice speech."

"I had to say it. He made me angry." He helped her to stand up, but she fell again. "Are you hurt? I heard you screaming."

"I-I think the one I was fighting before cut my ankle's tendons. I can't move my feet."

"You might not be able to run... how did you fight with the Kimono?"

"I tore it. Mikoto is going to kill me."

"Never mind, come."

Shino helped her to get on his back, and then he passed towards the fallen wall Kiba had gone before.

"Do you think they're all right? I haven't heard the det…" She interrupted herself. They were still running, as he heard several exploding tags being detonated all across the mansion.

"Shit…"

The Aburame looked around, trying to find a escape from the flames that had just began. He continued running down the hall he had been dragged by the woman, and noticed there was a large decorated window on the top of the wall they had some meters ahead.

"Hinata, cover your face."

"Wh-wha…?" she asked confused as he rushed towards the window, jumping towards it. As she noticed what he intended, the Hyuuga buried her face on his shoulder and his collarbone. She closed her eyes, and heard glass breaking, as well as a hot, slashing sensation on her arm. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her own blood. The window had cut her arm, but she was fine. Then she noticed both of them were falling from, at least, thirty meters. She tried not to scream, but she couldn't help it. She tightened her deadly grip on his neck, almost as if she was strangling him. She felt her own weight being lifted, so she screamed more, because trying to stick to the other's body was useless, since her legs were, practically useless being cut.

Shino seemed to notice her panic, so he made her turn around and hugged her as they fell, trying to push himself with his own and Hinata's weight towards some bushes where he knew Ino and Kiba were hiding. She hugged him strongly and buried her face on his chest, making him sigh relieved.

They crashed against the cup of a tree, but it didn't support their weight, so they kept falling within the branches. Shino placed a hand on the back of her head to protect her face from being hit by the pointy sticks. After some seconds, both of them felt over a large bush, Hinata falling over him.

He grunted in pain, as he removed some branches from his hair and wiped some blood from his face.

"Shino…" She asked worried, not even caring if the position they were laying was really suggestive if anyone walked by. "Shino, are you all right?! Shino!!"

"Hinata…" the wound Tatsuya had just granted him on the middle of his abdomen was still bleeding, but he didn't want to say Hinata se was a little heavy… she'd slap him, and he'd not know whether to laugh or cry, thing which was, completely out of his personality.

He raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder, to try to shove her aside and check his wounds, but on the same moment he did that, she had leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. He had his eyes wide open, but he felt how they closed themselves, as well as, strangely, the pain all over his body vanished. He had kissed her before, that was for sure. But it was so long ago he had almost forgotten how her lips felt; Lips he had longed for so much to be his, and only his, nobody else.

After some seconds, she broke the kiss completely blushed, rolling aside, making Shino sigh.

"That means you forgive me for being such an ass with you yesterday?" He asked, lying limp on the bushes. She covered her eyes with one hand and shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry, I was the idiot here." Hinata got on her knees, and he saw she was crying. He managed to sit, even if he had recovered his senses and every inch of his body was screaming in pain.

"Don't cry… it was not your fault. It'd have probably gone more smoothly if I hadn't told you that."

Hinata launched herself to his arms and embraced him with all her might, as he caressed her back with one hand, and with the other, he whipped her tears.

During all this time, Kiba and Ino, who had rushed towards the place they saw the two landing, worried and struggling of the safety of those two, were watching with a large smirk on their faces.

"Well… it seems we didn't have to move a finger in the end."

"What did you expect, Inuzuka? They have brains after all."

"Yeah, but there are times when the heart surpasses the brain, Ino. You're the perfect example."

"M-me?"

"Yes… you."

"That's not true." She said, focusing her attention on the couple, who were kissing again, making her smirk to soften into a soft smile.

"Are you jealous, Yamanaka? Have you suddenly developed a crush for the bug boy or something?"

"Not really. But yes, I'm jealous."

Kiba rose an eyebrow in disbelief. He said it as a joke, but she actually was jealous.

"Do you like girls or something?"

"No, you mindless retard." She said, smacking his forehead with her palm. "I'm jealous of them; of their relationship. Of the bond they share. Of their love for each other. I'm dying jealous."

"Well…"

"What?" She said, without turning her sapphire blue eyes towards him.

"You might find somebody who makes you feel that way one day. You just have to look harder… maybe that person is already in front of you."


	12. Breaking the Silence

_**A/N:** To whoever still reads this fanfiction, I ask for your forgiveness. I have delayed this fic too much I was thinking of dropping it. Mainly because Naruto is no longer interesting. It's become monotone, boring and steady. Not even my OTP motivates me to keep up. The only reason why I keep reading the manga and watching the anime is becuase I want to see how it concludes, nothing more._

_Hope you can forgive the fact that after I finish this 8if I ever finish it) I'm not writting Naruto fanfictions ever again unless something incredibly good happens, which is, most likely, impossible._

_Thank you._

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Breaking the Silence

* * *

**

_"__Night after night since you appeared in my life, this strange feeling I had suddenly turned into something close to be called love. You appeared in every dream I had, you were there, standing without saying a thing. The day I stopped to notice your existence, it seemed you disappeared forever. But after what seemed an eternity, I heard the echo of your voice, calling my name, trying to save me from the engulfing darkness I've fallen into. A darkness that embraced me so close I didn't want to let go. A darkness that made me incredibly happy, a darkness that felt like home. So you kept appearing, everyday making your presence noticeable. And yet after all the days that passed without noticing your smile hidden in the shadows, I don't know what became stronger in your absence… my love for you, or the overwhelming pride I had against you…"

* * *

_

It was windy and calm down in Konoha. Having Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade working like mules, and half of the ninjas in the city gone on missions, the ones left were enjoying themselves strolling around. With one exception: Aburame Shibi. The jounin sighed, carrying the bags his wife had ordered him to buy. It had been boring since Shino left the village on a mission. _With the Hyuuga girl, just as a reminder…_ he thought, and he smiled. Even if it had been boring, at least it'd be good when his son returned to the village. He smirked beneath the collar and turned on a corner. For first time, Shino's return looked promising.

"Hey, Shibi!!" A voice he had grown used to screamed. He turned around slowly, trying to look as stoic as ever, but then he was abruptly hugged by Inuzuka Tsume, who had ran onto him and almost made him fall to the ground, face-first. "Long time no see!!! You're getting old!" She screamed, ruffling his hair as she always did.

"Hi, Tsume." He said, without smiling. "How've you been?"

"Don't be so cold, Aburame, it's me!" She elbowed him and grinned widely. "And I've been doing great… both Kiba and Hana are on missions, so I'm alone at home with Kuro-chan."

"Hah, long time without hearing 'Kuro-chan' from you… does he still gets angry?"

"Yup." Tsume laughed and took one of Shibi's bags to inspect it closely.

"Oh… Kaori sent you shopping again, Shibi? She bosses you a lot… Heh, we should have married, bug brain, it'd have been a lot easier!"

"You know it wouldn't."

"No, think of it… my husband ran out of home and got himself killed because he couldn't handle the pressure of having me as a wife, but you're such a pushover, and you and Hiashi always did as I commanded, so it'd have been better to have you as a husband, so I could boss you around"

"That's because you're a…"

"A bitch, I know…"

"I was going to describe you as a bossy, compulsive obsessive person, but bitch fits more."

Tsume laughed, and then she shook her head, making her mane shake with the wind.

"Heh, no, imagine how our child would be… ew!"

Shibi managed to suppress his laugh and he only chuckled, taking back the bag from his friend.

"Hey, old man, would you like to go for something to eat? Let's go to my house, send some bugs to your wifey and tell her you're arriving late… tell her you're having a secret affair with your childhood crush, that might get her on her nerves and she might spank you with a frying pan… I'd love to see that one more time."

Shibi frowned, and then he sighed, relaxing his expression. The man carried the three bags with one arm and the stretched the one he had now free. A large amount of his hive escaped from his body and he saw them fly on the sky, getting away directly to the Aburame household.

"Here, let me help you with those, you douche bag…"

They arrived to Tsume's house, and they left the shopping on the kitchen, as she tossed him some green tea and she drank from a bottle of sake. If she had learned something from her time as Shibi's teammate, was never to give him anything that contained alcohol. If he was already dangerous and quite stupid when sober, he was proclaimed a monster while drunk. Tsume laughed at the reminder of their party after becoming the three of them jounin.

"Shibi… do you remember our party when we became jounin?"

"How to forget it, Tsume? Heh, well, part of it, I quite don't remember what happened after Hiashi proclaimed himself the new Hyuuga-Hime and Miss Konoha of said year…"

Tsume laughed out loud and slammed the sake bottle against the table.

"Oh, do you remember when he called Kuromaru "fluffy dog good for nothing" and the Hyuuga princess got his ass bitten?"

"Of course… I'm still sure Hiashi-Hime has Kuro's teeth mark on his butt." Shibi drank from his tea, and then he clasped his fingers. "Or when we were on a mission, I broke my leg, you twisted your ankle, sensei was far from us, and Hiashi didn't want to carry any of us?" Tsume tried to recall the memory, but it wouldn't come to her mind. "And after a looong discussion. I managed to kick him where you shall never hit a man, and Kuromaru was so angry at him so he only carried us two back to Konoha?"

"OH, SURE!!! Then he said that the Hyuuga clan would fall in disgrace because of you!"

"I think that was the moment he really started to hate me."

"Oh, Shibi, come on! we were like, what? 12?"

"You were 12, I was already 15… and he was 17, the saddest thing of all."

"Yeah, why the hell were we teamed up, anyway?"

"Because the Hyuuga princess wasn't allowed to come out of the Hyuuga compound until he was 16, I was just a normal student at the academy with excellent grades and you were your year genius, so you were promoted and graduated among us."

"Heh… it's hard to believe I graduated and was considered a genius…"

"Yeah, well… your genjutsu was bad, but you excelled at both ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and you were an incredible strategist. And we were needed as a tracking team. We were a good combination after all."

Tsume smiled, and the extended a hand, that she placed over the older man's.

"I still remember how handsome you looked on your wedding tux, Shibs." She sighed, as their fingers curled with each other. "I remember I knew what jealousy was that day."

"You never told me, Tsu."

"No, of course not. Kaori and I were in really good terms, I didn't want to make any conflict between. Asides from that, you've always been my boy, and for much I loathe to say it, Hiashi was as well. I think… watching you being so happy and that I was nowhere in there to make you smile anymore… to think I'd have to share my boys with other women… I tell you, I don't know even now if I ever came to like you more than as a brother."

"But…" Shibi said, caressing her hand tenderly with a finger. "Somewhat it's better this way."

"I guess you're right."

They spent a large moment with a disturbing silence hanging in the air. Their hands were no longer jointed, but there was still a lot of tension in the air.

"May I ask you something a bit… weird?" Shibi asked, sipping from the tea again.

"What?"

"Do you remember your first…? no, most likely… our first kiss?"

To his surprise, Tsume's sudden smile vanished, and she frowned, not glancing onto his sunglasses.

"No." she shook her head. "I remember you and Hiashi betted, of which one of you brats would have stolen my first kiss… but I don't remember how it happened. I just remember it was you."

"I supposed."

"You don't remember as well, don't you?"

"It's been a long time, Tsume. Lots of things have happened."

"But I still remember some stuff. Like the first time we've ever talked. I got so mad at you I kicked your ass."

"I can remember that." Shibi chuckled. "I completely underestimated you, the size must have been."

"But there's one thing I'll never forget about you, no matter how many years pass by… one moment, actually."

"Which one?"

"January twenty third, twenty two years ago." Tsume smiled kindly and chuckled. "You looked so goddamn happy, you looked more stupid than usual."

"Hah, you should have seen your own face when Hana was born…"

"I was angry that day, don't even bring it back!" both ninja laughed, and then she continued. "But it also was the first day I saw you without the sunglasses. When I came into the room, you were so happy I thought you might let Shino slip from your arms and he'd fall on his head… and you'd be so happy to even notice, since Kaori had passed out by then" Tsume laughed. "Thinking about it, you might have let him fall after I left, that'd explain a LOT of things. Or probably it were you the one who fell, who knows."

"Twenty two years already? Damn, he's getting old."

"My kids are as well… you notice in no time we're going to be grandparents, Shibs?"

"I completely understand about YOUR kids, but my disgraceful son… he's as romantic as an infuriated bull."

"You're talking about your own son!!! Don't insult him so badly! He has to find somebody! You're not putting him inside an arranged marriage, are you?!"

"If by the time he turns 25 he's not already laid with children and wife, I'm sorry I'll have to do so. Stupid Clan rules I didn't invent, remember?"

"That's so cruel…"

"You know you'd have to do the same to either Kiba or Hana if neither marries by then."

"I know! But… it's so unfair! I'd never do that to them, and you're already planning to…"

"No, not really."

"Uh?"

"Let's say it like this, I don't think Shino's so lost in what relationships means."

"You mean…?"

"Let's say, his childhood crush has a high chance of becoming his wife."

"For real?! You mean… Hinata?! For real?!"

"Yeah."

"Why, if I may ask?! Your boy is as stoic as a rock, and Hiashi's girl is as shy as a clamp!!! They'd be like… oh, god, they'd be like toast and butter!" Tsume squealed, covering her mouth with one hand. "Anyway… putting it as we're doing, I dare to tell you Hyuuga is not letting you to marry your son to Hinata, not while he's living."

"We can fix that, can't we?!"

"Ooohhh, you're so creepy, Shibi!!! Stop it, I might have nightmares, you know?"

"I'm just setting appoint here. If getting rid of the Hyuuga Princess is what we need, I'd be more than glad to do it with my bare hands."

"You're a creeper." Tsume stated.

Both jounin stopped chuckling when the door started to creak.

"I'm home!!" Kiba's voice screamed, and his mother stood up to salute his son.

"Welcome back!" She said, ruffling the boy's hair, who smiled a little embarrassed, since Tsume hadn't noticed both his teammates and the Yamanaka girl were with him.

"Mom!!" Kiba grunted, setting free from her bear hug. "Stop it!"

"Hehehe, you're such a softie… oh, Hi, Hinata, Shino!" She said, and then she glanced at the blonde. "Ino, right? We've never talked, now that I think about it! Inuzuka Tsume, Pleased to meet you!" she said cheerfully, offering the girl a hand.

"Pleased as well, Inuzuka-san!" Ino said, bowing at the elder woman. "Yamanaka Ino."

"Yamanaka… Inochi's daughter, of course!!"

"Y-yes…"

"Haha, you as well as this two are always welcome!!!"

"Dad?" Shino's voice interrupted, as the man noticed his father sitting on the table behind Tsume. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsume kidnapped me."

"That's not true!! Your dad escaped your mom!"

"That's not true."

"I'd put no doubts on that…" Shino grunted, and Hinata giggled, making the stoic ninja to smile a little, thing both Shibi and Tsume noticed, and after it, they shared a suspicious look. "Do you want me to take anything home and tell mom anything?" he said, ignoring the glance the two adults were giving him.

"Oh, yeah! Take those bags and tell Kaori I won't be late for dinner, please."

"Fine…" He took the bags and afterwards he placed a hand around Hinata's shoulders, who rested her head slightly against his shoulder. "First I'm going to walk her home, I hope you don't mind."

"N-not at all…" Shibi muttered, a bit surprised.

Hinata and Shino walked out of the house after bowing at Tsume and saying a goodbye to Kiba and Ino.

"Are those two…?" Tsume stuttered, pointing at the door.

"Sort of." Ino said, shortly.

"Sort of?!"

"No, most likely they are. They didn't want anybody else to find out yet, but they didn't expect you both would be here." Kiba continued, dragging Ino onto his room. "I'm taking Ino for Ramen, I hope I don't stay home to help, mom."

"No, go! Sure you don't want to rest a little? It's your second mission on a road!!"

"No, never mind, I'm not tired at all… by the way, I left Akamaru on the backyard with Kuro, be sure your dog doesn't kill Akamaru if he gets angry at him…"

"It's your fault! Your dog it's just like you1 I can't blame Kuromaru for getting angry at him!"

"That's because, mom, you're the same as Kuro. No wonder you're always angry at me, he he!"

After the blonde and the brunette went out of the compound, Tsume let herself fall onto the chair she had been sitting before.

"Your boy and Hinata, for real?! I thought you were joking!!!"

"You know I don't joke."

"Shut up, Shibi!!!"

"Do you notice Kiba likes Inochi's daughter?"

"My son… my stupid son, and Inochi's daughter… damn it, Blondie is not going to be happy at all."

"Yamanaka? Why not?"

"THINK, SHIBS!!! Ino is his only daughter, his only heir! If Hana gets married to an important guy from another clan, Kiba would be my heir, and if he somewhat makes his relationship with Ino work, Inochi's gonna kill Kiba!!!"

"You think your boy has trouble? Just look at mine! At least Inochi's not a jerk! If Shino manages to keep their relationship, Hiashi is going to tear him apart… and if they do not, Hiashi is going to tear him apart!"

"Come on, he's a jerk, but not of THAT magnitude!"

"He IS a jerk of THAT magnitude! He'd kill Shino just because of the mere reason he's my son, and Hiashi hates my guts… and also for dating his little lotus. I'd kill Shino too if Hinata was my daughter, you know? Shino's an idiot."

"HE'S YOUR SON!"

"I know!!" Shibi said cheerfully.

"Shibi…"

"What?"

"Being sincere, who do you think has more chances of marrying first? Kiba or Shino?"

"Kiba." He said firmly, but the woman laughed.

"You're wrong! Kiba might seem sly with women, but he's an idiot! Asides from that, your kid is much more mature and respectful with women! He has much more chances!"

"Let's face this, Tsume, the problem doesn't relies on the girls, but on their fathers. If it were somebody like Temari, who has no parents…"

"…just a psychotic pair of brothers and a deadly-jealous boyfriend…"

"… or Haruno-chan, even TenTen-chan, but… those two? Their parents are gonna leave us heirless!"

"Well then… let's just see who gets killed first, don't you think?"


	13. Impulse and Momentum

_Cliché Fic of cliché Anime/Manga is Cliché. I suck. Naruto sucks. But I promised I'd finish this one. This would actually be the last chapter (which is stupidly short), and after that you should read my old fic "Broken" (I went Star Wars order in this fics, I'm so stupid ) , which one of this days I promise as well I'll edit, but I'm gonna make the first chapter of Broken in 3rd person and post it as some kind of epilogue. Afterwards, and after I edit the old ones, I'm done with Naruto. Except from my drabbles/one shots that come in handy when Naruto shows something good.  
_

_-Goes to write some D.G-M/Bleach fluff-_

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Impulse and Momentum

* * *

**

"_Being besides you taught me how to love and be loved in return. Being with you remembered me the way one should smile while holding each other close. The only thing you never told me was the way I should forget everything about you, now that you're long gone."

* * *

_

"This is so awkward…" The blue haired girl said, smiling shyly and giggling.

"What?"

"Us, I mean… not to compare, but being with Naruto felt… way different!"

"Really?"

"You're one hundred times better."

Shino didn't answer, he just smiled a little embarrassed beneath the collar of his jacket. His hold on her small hand tightened as they walked around Konoha, searching for Kiba, but the boy didn't appeared anywhere.

"Where is that dog-breath brat?"

"P-possibly he's with…" Hinata giggled again, holding his hand tighter as well. "You know, Ino."

"You think they're gonna work it out?"

"If we managed to do so, I don't see why they shouldn't."

"It's because we're lucky. Kiba's an idiot."

"Heh… you're so childish."

"Sorry?"

"It's incredible I'm telling you, but yes, you're childish. I guess me and your parents are the only ones who have ever noticed about it."

"No, you're not, Kiba also told me."

"Seriously?" Hinata's smile widened. "Well that just proves my theory. You're childish, Shino."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I'm so glad we're the only ones who get to see this side of you. I'd be so jealous anybody else did."

"Seriously, I don't get you at all sometimes."

"You're the one telling this to me? It was me who had to decode your whole being during nine years, darling."

"More reasons favoring me about it. How did you manage to even like me?"

"I guess because you're not conventional. I like your mystery, because it never ceases to intrigue me." Hinata smiled widely, squeezing his hand once more. "Thankfully, I have a full lifetime to see trough you, I hope at least I can get a glimpse of your soul before I die."

"Don't say that… you know me better than anyone else in this town, you can at least brag about it, don't be so negative."

"Anyway… we were saying about Ino and Kiba… what do you think?"

"I think Ino's going to kill him before the month is out."

"I give her a week."

Both laughed, and stopped walking afterwards, standing beneath a cherry three fully in blossom. The pink petals were swirling with the wind, and it made Hinata think, for obvious reason, of Sakura, therefore, Naruto. Things had gotten pretty cold between them since they broke up, since they didn't talk a lot anymore, but they were still friendly with each other. On the other hand, it seemed Sakura was avoiding her, because she hadn't seen her since she came back from their mission, and that had been almost a week already. Maybe Uzumaki had already told her and she was a bit confused about it once more, or she was in a mission and hadn't come back yet, who knew. The point was, things seemed a bit complicated between the blonde and his former teammate, and Hinata was a little scared it had been her fault.

"You look worried." Shino's voice broke her distraction, making her look onto the shades. A sweet smile was drawn onto her lips, and she shook her head immediately.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You're thinking about him once more, aren't you?"

"H-how did…?"

" I can brag about knowing you better than anyone else in this town as well."

Hinata laughed, laying her back on the trunk of the tree and pulling the boy against herself. He gladly leaned closer and embraced her, as Hinata lowered his jacket to place a chaste kiss on his lips, that suddenly started to become a large, passionate French kiss, as they were sure they weren't being watched by anyone… dead wrong.

"OH DEAR KAMI, HOW YOUTHFUL!!"

"Damn…" Hinata heard him swear under his breath after Lee and Gai made them break the kiss.

"YOU TWO?!" TenTen's voice screamed out loud… and the worst was yet to come!

"GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN, ABURAME!!"

"Perfect, just perfect…"

"No, no, Shino, don't leave…" She almost begged when he was about to let go of her, grabbing his cheek to make him look directly at her. "What does it matter what they say? Don't go, it's just you and I for now on."

"You make it sound so good, I actually don't mind Neji beating the crap out of me."

"…if only he could."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, you have…"

"Not enough." He kissed her again, this time he could actually hear Neji fuming and hissing really close to where they were standing. "If he were to kill me now…" He said, with a slight smile against her lips. "… just remember I've loved you all this long… and that not even death would stop the fact I'd still do it."

"Get away from…"

"Why can't I get as poetic as you do?" She answered, ignoring Neji completely. "I can't say with pretty words how much I love you…"

"Neji, what was the 'Social Life Lessons with TenTen' of this week?!" The female asked, pulling the man from his long silky hair away from the couple.

"BUT SHE'S MY COUSIN!!"

"And so?! Remember, idiot, do not stick your nose where you're not called!!! Leave them alone… god, guys, get a room!!"

The team drifted away leaving them alone. After their steps vanished, the girl started to laugh like a madman as well as the other, while he was nibbling her lip softly.

"You're the greatest actor I've ever seen…"

"I was just dramatizing, but I'll never lie to you again." He let go of her lips and kissed her forehead lovely, resting his head over hers. "You didn't do a bad job, either."

"Neither I was lying. I can't express with words how much I love you."

She kissed him once more, but she stopped herself immediately.

"We do need to get a room…" she laughed, but the boy rolled his eyes behind the lenses.

"Your dad will kill me the moment I step inside your house, don't even mention your room. And my dad's at home, I don't want to deal with something like that…"

"Let's then just sneak inside…"

"Why don't we just go and invade Kiba's house?! he's making out somewhere with Ino, surely not in his house…"

"Stop it, no, not there."

"Where, then?"

"Why are we even having this talk?! You notice years ago I'd have fainted if you ever mentioned anything related to making out, dating, sex and all the fluff, and you'd just plainly ignore me…"

"No, it'd probably have been Kiba the one starting it, after you'd have fainted or I had ignored your stupid arguments with him, I'd have punched him in the middle of the eyes." Shino smiled, taking her hand once more. "Thinking about it once more, I'd still do it."

"Your house, Shino… I have spare clothes there…"

"Hinata, we're not removing clothes yet, we're taking this slow, you know…"

"No, you dummy!!! I have a meeting with my clan later on, I have to get ready!! My dad wants to talk with Neji-Nii-san and me about something important."

"Oh… which hour?"

"Seven o'clock. I'll be out for dinner, so I guess I'll catch up with you guys… take Kiba with you, It's been long since we've eaten together. I asked Kurenai earlier before if she would want to come, along with her daughter, but she says she's quite busy, and the girl already has plans, so it'd only be the four of us."

"Sure Kiba and Akamaru can have a lot much more fun without us two, don't you think?"

"You're so silly!" She grabbed his hand once more, but she didn't start walking once more. "You know… I love holding your hands."

"Why?"

"They're always warm. And it's like if they were always trembling when I touch them."

"They like you. The go crazy and start fluttering around whenever we make contact."

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me, that whatever happens, even if we're not together anymore, like this I mean, you'll never let go of my hands. I really, really need you by my side."

"It's a promise."


	14. Broken

_And with this, I'm done. I'd say the time this took was worth it, but I lost interest.  
If you're reading this, I LOVE YOU.  
So you should probably go and read **"Broken"** , that one contains this fic's happy ending._

_Reviews are always welcome!!_

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Broken**

**

* * *

**

"_Break my heart and then leave. Shatter my dreams and then run away. Scream at me and then escape from this place, don't look back. But please, please, as I kneel here in front of you, begging not to go, give me just a single reason why everything is over. Don't' leave me pending, don't leave me crying on the floor. Give me a reason to at least stand up and keep up walking. Because if you ever come back, leaving with no words to me, I'd still be here waiting for you."

* * *

_

Hinata had asked them to come to dinner past night, but she didn't appear. Later, next day when Shino had ran to find what had happened to the poor Hyuuga girl, she said that she had something important to tell both him and Kiba, so they should meet for dinner once again, that that time she won't be missing. And right afterwards, she left without any more words.

He didn't care, anyway, but he noticed there was something wrong with her. Both Kiba and Shino sat in front of the blue haired woman, but she was staring to neither of them, she was staring blankly at the table.

Shino reached for her hand, caressing her thin fingertips softly, but she doesn't even react to his touch. She looks way paler, and for some odd reason, quite dead inside.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks calmly, but it didn't make Hinata look at him. "What did you wanted to talk about?"

Hinata opened her mouth slowly to say something, but words won't come out of her mouth, no matter how much she tried. She shook her head and her foggy eyes started to water, making both Shino and Kiba to worry even more.

"I'm sorry." She finally mutters, without stuttering. "I couldn't do anything to avoid it."

"What happened, doll?" Kiba asks, placing his own hand over hers, not shoving Shino's, but neither caring if they were holding the same hand.

"I… I got engaged, yesterday's afternoon." She cries, as the tears start to pour down her face, finally.

"Engaged?" Is the only thing Shino manages to choke out in his surprise. He had seen it coming, he was expecting it to happen, but at least he had hoped it not to happen too soon. Of course, having Hiashi as her parent, waiting was not an option. _'She's got engaged…'_

"WHAT?!" Kiba rages put as he comes out of his momentary shock. "YOU GOT ENGAGED,TO WHOM?!"

"Otou-san said it was for the sake of the clan! I couldn't do anything!" She placed her free hand over Kiba's, trying to calm his fury down.

"Who is it?" Shino asks, as paralyzed as he had been before.

"To… to Neji-Nii-san." She whispers ashamed, not daring to look into Shino's eyes, even if they were covered by the shades, she knew he was able to see trough her eyes to read her like an open book, and he needed no Byakugan for that.

The Hyuuga let go of their hands and placed them both over her forehead, resting her elbows on the table, sobbing and whimpering slowly.

"But… but what about you two?!" Kiba asks, breaking an uncomfortable silence had embraced them, and Hinata felt even more miserable every second that went trough. "You're so happy together! He cannot tear you both apart! Shino, you've to do something!!"

Shino says nothing, he just lowers his head, and places his forehead against his fisted hands, frustration revealed in every inch of his being. Kiba had never seen those two in such state, he was actually scared for a while.

Hinata, out of nowhere, mumbles his name, almost soundless, but clearly enough for both of them to hear. She manages to look up to him and look directly onto his eyes, even if they're completely covered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He says trying to remain as cool as ever, but his voice doesn't help the fact his heart was breaking inside his chest. "It's your work as the Hyuuga Heiress; this eventually had to happen…"

"SO YOU TWO ARE GOING TO LET IT LIKE IT IS?!" Kiba screamed, interrupting him. "FOR KAMI'S SAKE, YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!" The Dog Ninja was panting heavily with his narrow eyes open as wide as they could.

"Kiba, this is out of discussion, we had already told you."

Kiba shat up and looked away from both of them.

"But I really want you two to be happy. I love you too so much I can't stand it!"

"We know, Kiba-kun, b-but… this is impossible in any sort of way"

"Yes, her father doesn't stand my clan, even if we can undo the engagement, we'd never be able to be together."

Kiba didn't say anything else, and neither did he look onto any of the two people in front of him, Akamaru wasn't going to be happy about the news, either.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, guys." Hinata mutters, wiping her tears and standing up. "It's getting late… I have to go. I just… wanted you to know."

"Yeah, I have to go as well." Shino said, standing up after her.

The blue haired one didn't dare to even say a proper goodbye, she just turned around and started to walk as slowly as her feet allowed her.

"Hinata, wait." Shino's voice stops her in her tracks, making her to whimper. "No matter what, I'll keep that promise I made you yesterday. I'll always love you."

Shino reached for her hand, and Hinata clenched herself to him after hugging him out of the blue, starting to cry over his shoulder.

"And you'll always be on my heart, Shino…"

"So this is the last time, my _Hina_." He said, embracing Hinata tight. Shino had never cried in the almost ten years they had known each other, so it amazed her when she felt a warm, large and wet tear falling over her face. Hinata's embrace became even tighter, feeling even more depressed than she was already. How could she ever hurt him?! Hurt the man she had grown to love the most during the past weeks? During the past ten long years?!

"I'll never regret any moment we had, Shino. But…"

"But, what?"

"You do notice I'm your biggest mistake, don't you?" She chuckled sadly, burying her face on his shoulder blade. "You should have never fallen in love with a failure."

"You're not a mistake, neither a failure." Shino sighed. "Even of that, if you were either a mistake, or a failure, I'd be glad to be the greatest idiot on this world."

Hinata stands p on the top of her toes and kisses him fully on the lips, feeling even worse than before. Loving him like that was like a terminal decease than never really killed you. It was just a never-ending agony, an eternal suffering. It was like being dead without dying.

They break the kiss and after a while, they break their embrace as well, and he turns her back on her, waving a sad goodbye with his left hand. Hinata turns around as well, and mutters a weak 'Sayonara' at him. Kiba stands up, as he notices Hinata is not moving.

"Everything's gonna be ok, Hinata, calm down!" Kiba placed both of his hands over Hinata's shoulders, but she hugged him as she had hugged the bug nin before. She had her eyes filled with tears, but she could still see the blurry silhouette of her former lover walking away. "I promise it'll be fine." Kiba said, patting her head, not sure about his own words.

Hinata kissed him goodbye and walked on the opposite direction, leaving the dog nin alone, and as he watches, he wonders what the future will bring for them. Everything had just messed up after just some hours, he wasn't even sure if the Hyuuga clan was going to succeed in this engagement plan. Not if TenTen, Naruto, Shino and himself existed, anyway. Breaking a just formed relationship was a low blow, and not only they seemed to be broken, most likely, they were shattered. But Kiba loved them too much…

…Too much he'd search for every little piece to bring them back together.


End file.
